


Something Different

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Breast Fucking, Caught, Detention, Dildos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Relationships, Hogsmeade, Large Breasts, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Portkeys, Rape, Riding, Room of Requirement, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, infirmary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Harry Potter never had sex before until fifth year when his uncle decided to rape him. He was different like the so few Wizards who has female body parts.





	1. At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I wanted to write a female Harry Potter story and somehow I decided to write like this. Let's see where this goes with the first chapter. Enjoy reading!!! Sorry for any grammar mistskes, I have no beta.
> 
> \---------

Harry Potter was born with female parts but he was clearly a boy. Harry has a vagina and huge breasts that he wore panties and bra.

It was so embarrassing during first year as he had to changed within the dormitory with the other boys. However he wasn't the only one with female parts as Neville Longbottom was the same.

Harry should had continued taken history class as he would have found out that a few percent of Wizards were born with female parts.

It wasn't until fifth year that Uncle Vernon decided to change tactics. When Petunia and Dudley were out one day, Vernon had cornered Harry as he had finished washing the dishes.

Harry couldn't do anything as he wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school yet. Vernon hugged him from behind and begun to fondle him.

Harry was starting to pant erratically as Vernon had put his hands underneath his shirt and was feeling the bra that covered his breasts. "It still disgusts me that you have female parts and you're a male, but I'm horny and I want to fill you up," Vernon said.

Harry was horny as well but he didn't agree out loud as he felt Vernon unclasp his bra that he was wearing. The bra went down on the ground as Harry moans as he felt Vernon caressing both breasts and squeezing as he rubs the nipples.

"Merlin! These breasts are huge than Petunia's!" Vernon exclaims.

Before Harry could say anything, Vernon hurriedly took off Harry's clothing. Harry was naked right there in the kitchen ready to be taken.

Harry heard some rustling from behind as he suddenly felt a cock pressed against his arse. "I'm going to pound you into next week," Vernon said.

With that statement, Harry felt Vernon's cock entering him. "P-Please, no," Harry finally manages to get out as he shook his head.

Ignorning Harry's plea, Vernon continues to push through the tight hole. "Ohhhhh, you're so fucking tight," Vernon moans out as he panted.

Harry closes his eyes as he grips the countertop table as he braces for the thrust. It wasn't a slow thrust as Harry winces with every thrust that Vernon was doing.

Vernon was tightly gripping Harry's sides as he was pummeling the young boy in front of him. "How can you be so tight?" Vernon asked.

Harry didn't answer but a pleasureable moan came out instead. Harry's eyes widened, he was not enjoying this! He couldn't be!

Vernon was grinning from behind as he hit that sweet spot over and over again. "You love this, don't you, babe?" He asked sniggering as he moved his hand and slapped his arse.

Harry gasped at the sensation as Vernon watches his arse cheek jiggle. "Fucking ace," he mutters as he continues to thrusts.

The two were close on having an orgasm as Harry started to cry out: "Fuck me, Uncle, fuck me!"

Vernon is obliging him as sweat was dribbling down his face and it was Harry who shouted out as he came with Vernon right behind. "You're a beast, you freak," Vernon said panting.

Harry never had sex before and that was one of the best orgasms he had so far. "The sex was great, Uncle," Harry complimented.

Vernon didn't say anything as he pulls out from Harry with no warning. Harry whimpers at the loss of the cock that was inside of him. "We aren't finished yet," Vernon said as he looks at the clock.

"Uncle?"

"Turn around, I want to see your full body. Spread your legs so that I can see your pussy," Vernon instructed as he licked his lips.

Harry did as he was told. 

Vernon looks at his nephew up and down. "What size are your breasts, freak?" He asked.

"38D," Harry replies with no hesitation.

Vernon's eyes widened. "Do others look at you in school?" He asked.

"I'm not the only one with large breasts," Harry said.

"A pity," Vernon said shrugging, "the teachers should be looking at you," he said.

"Some of them are," Harry replies as he thought of Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Enough chitchat, I'm going to eat you out," Vernon said huskily as he knelt down.

Harry looks down at him and moans as he felt Vernon's tongue licking at his pussy.

\--------

It was dinnertime when Petunia and Dudley arrived home and they saw Vernon sitting at the dining table as Harry was putting out food.

Right before they came, Harry rode Vernon's cock like a pro on the couch in the living room. Truth be told, the two practically had sex the whole day with a few breaks in-between.

"Vernon, how was your day with the freak?" Petunia asked sneering.

"Just dandy, really. I made the boy do chores," Vernon said calmly.

"Nothing exciting? You should had came with us, dad!" Dudley complained.

"I'm sorry Dudley, next time," Vernon promised.

Dudley huffed as Vernon watches his son as he punches Harry on the arm quite hard before storming upstairs.

"Uncle, I'm done," Harry pipes up.

"Go clean our bathroom next, you can have dinner once finished," Vernon said.

Harry sighed and nodded as he went upstairs.

"Babe, can you get Dudley so that we can start dinner?" Petunia asked.

"I'm on it, dear, just give me a few minutes," Vernon said nodding as he stood and went upstairs. He was going to check on the freak, because right before dinner, he wanted that warm mouth on his cock.

Vernon sighed happily, he was finally having sex after having lack of it from his wife. The sex was fantastic and he didn't care if it was with none other than Harry Potter himself.

It was the start of a wonderful summer.


	2. Between Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Wow, so many kudos! I hope you like this upcoming chapter but please read warning beforehand. I have no beta, sorry for any grammar mistakes! Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Parent/Child Incest - do not read chapter if not interested!
> 
> \---------

"It's the start of a new year, Harry, are you ready?" Arthur Weasley asked with a smile.

Harry fidgeted as he was talking with Arthur inside his and Molly's master bedroom. The rest of the Weasley's were downstairs.

Harry had just left Privet Drive a few days ago, he had sex with Uncle Vernon multiple times and one of those times was within their bedroom.

Harry wasn't sure why they were talking here and not in the shed outside. "Hogwarts is always an interesting place to be," Harry replies.

"Hmm, did you had sex yet?" Arthur asked out off nowhere.

"M-Mr. Weasley!" Harry stammers out blushing.

"Don't tell Charlie I told you, but he too has female body parts. He covers his breasts with a spell," Arthur said as Harry looks at him hopefully. Arthur sighed, "You can't learn the spell until seventeen," he said giving Harry an apologetic look.

"Well at least I can hide these now," Harry replies looking down at his covered breasts.

"The thing is, Charlie started to have sex in his fifth year. I think by the time his last year came, he had sex with every teacher," Arthur explained.

"Are you saying that Wizards can get pregnant that has female body parts?" Harry asked with his eyes widened, is he pregnant with his uncle's kid?!

Arthur shook his head, "No, but there was a possibility at one point in time," he said as he thought about Albus and Grindelwald. "I'm just saying to be extra careful, Harry. You're the boy who lived," he said.

Harry nodded, "I'll be fine," he assures him.

Arthur looks at him as he did a non-verbal locking and silencing spell before undoing both their clothing. He licked his lips, "I asked again: have you had sex yet?" He asked.

"Yes," Harry replies as he too wanted to be pounded with the impressive cock he was seeing.

Arthur nodded, "get on the bed," he said and Harry obliges.

\---------

Harry was lying on his side as Arthur held his leg up as he pounded in his arse. Harry was moaning as every thrust that Arthur made, Harry's breast would jiggle in each contact. 

Harry was loving it as the bed would creak and the headboard was hitting the wall. The people downstairs had no idea what was going on.

Arthur was kissing his shoulder lovingly as he looks at the jiggling breasts. Molly's breasts were about the same size but they were saggy, the two hadn't had sex for quite awhile.

Arthur decided to change positions as he slows down his thrusts making Harry whimper. "Don't worry baby, I just want you lying on your back," Arthur reassures him as he pulls out.

Harry nodded as the two got into position as Arthur was now in the middle, stroking his cock. "Brace yourself," Arthur murmurs as Harry held onto Arthur's own shoulders.

Arthur pushes his cock inside the tight pussy as the two of them moans at the contact. "Fuck, Harry, you're tighter than Molly," he said.

It was turning Harry on as he never heard Arthur dirty talked before and he wanted to hear more. The cock was fully inside Harry as Arthur slowly begun to thrust as he tries to find the spot.

"T-Talk m-more," Harry manages to get out.

Arthur looks down as he saw Harry caressing his own breasts. "If only I have my camera right now, Harry, I can take a picture of you. You look beautiful right now, caressing your huge breasts," Arthur said as he started to move faster.

Harry gasped as Arthur made contact with his sweet spot. Arthur grins at him, "Wizarding photos are better as it can move any time, unlike Muggle photos. What do you think if I took one and then Molly finds it later? What would she think?" Arthur asked.

Harry just moans as the bed was starting to get more noisy than before. Arthur leans down to suckle one of Harry's breasts while he was thrusting, Harry put his arms around him as it didn't took long for the both of them to come at the same time.

"Fuck baby, I wish I can fuck you more than once," Arthur said panting as his face was between the cleavage of Harry's breasts.

Harry didn't say anything as he tries to catch his breath as Arthur licks and nips.

\----------

When they went downstairs, they saw that Hermione have arrived as she, Ron and Ginny sat at the dining room table. "How did the sex go, dad?" Ginny asked smugly as she looks at the two.

Harry gaped at her, how did she know?!

"Oh come of it, Harry! The two of you were gone quite a long time," Ron said.

"And incest is quite common within the Wizarding World, you're part of their family, Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah, dad and I have sex all the time, we use protection spells so I won't get pregnant," Ginny explained.

Harry sighed as he sat next to Ginny, "I should have continued taken history," he said.

"The sex was fantastic, Ginny. You should try it with him," Arthur suggested.

"Lesbian sex? Hmm," Ginny said thoughtfully as she looks at Harry.

"With the talk of sex, I'm starting to get horny," Molly's voice said as she came inside.

Ron jumps up from his seat, "Let's go mum," he said as he rushes to her and grabs her hand as the two went upstairs.

Harry sat there shocked as he looks over at Hermione. She shrugged, "I really don't mind, I have sex with mum and dad as well but it took a bit longer convincing them otherwise," she said.

Harry really should had continued history as he suddenly heard the noises from upstairs that both Ron and Molly were making, they had forgotten to put the silencing spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> Yay or nay? The next chapter should be up by the end of the week.


	3. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts to have fun at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Wow, 35 kudos so far! Thanks everyone for those who are reading this story! I have no beta, sorry for any grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter next.
> 
> \----------

He was finally back at Hogwarts and everything seemed the same except for a rumor that was spreading around about Neville Longbottom and Severus Snape.

"Neville, wait up!" Harry calls out one day as he was walking in a corridor to go to his next class. Neville, who was ahead of him, stopped as he waited for Harry to catch up. 

"I know what you're going to ask Harry, and yes, it is true," Neville whispers so other students around them wouldn't hear their conversation.

Harry's eyes widened, "What was it like being with Professor Snape?" He asked.

"He was gentle with me, he has a soft side with boys who has female parts," Neville explained.

"But I thought it's forbidden?" Harry asked.

"Between a teacher and student?" Neville asked as Harry nodded, "that changed when Headmaster Dumbledore became attached to Newt Scamander," he said.

Harry frowns, "why is Snape soft with you but he isn't with me?" He asked curiously.

"Maybe he doesn't know that you have female parts?" Neville suggested.

Harry was about to say something when a voice interrupted him: "hey Potter, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office!"

Harry looks up and saw Draco Malfoy coming towards him, "Whatever for?" He asked.

Draco shrugged, "I'm just repeating the message, Potter. No need to kill the messenger," he said.

"I'll see you later, Neville," Harry said and he left as he didn't see Draco stopping Neville to talk to him.

\---------

"Fuck yes, fuck me!" Harry was crying out as he was sitting on top of Dumbledore's desk, naked, with his legs spread opened.

Albus had lowered the table so that he would be able to fuck Harry while he watches his breasts bounce with every thrust that he does.

Harry was loving every moment of it as the cock size of his headmaster was huge. It was bigger than his uncle's or Mr. Weasley's! Besides being huge, it was thick and wide as it made Harry drooled by such looking at it.

Albus leaned forward to get one of the breasts as he opened his mouth so that he could suckle on the huge breast with the nipple in the middle.

Harry gasped in pleasure as he felt Albus's beared tickling down on his skin. He throws his head back as it was too much ecstasy.

Albus Dumbledore definitely knows how to pleasure someone. Harry didn't care if Dumbledore was with someone or not, as long as he orgasm right there.

The two of them were close as Albus thrusts in and out off Harry while he suckles and caresses Harry's breasts. It was kinky on having sex in the headmaster's office, he had no idea that it wasn't forbidden to have such a relationship.

It was Harry who shouted out as he came right there groaning and shuddering as Albus came afterwards. Albus didn't shout like Harry, but he had moaned loudly as he came inside Harry's pussy.

Harry was panting as he looks at Albus who was staring back right at him as there was sweat dribbling down on his forehead than before.

For such an old guy, he has the stamina, Harry thought.

"What do you want to do next, Harry? Do you want to ride or oral sex?" Albus asked licking his lips as he moved slightly where he stands.

Harry gasped as he felt Dumbledore's cock inside him. He was tired, he wasn't sure if he could do anal sex again as it would be he doing all the work.

"O-Oral," Harry stammers out.

Albus nodded as he pulls out from Harry drawing out a whimper. "I'm going to eat you out, Harry," Albus said.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw Dumbledore knelt down in front of him. "I thought I was going to give you oral, sir," he said as he never had someone licked him down there before yet.

"Afterwards," Albus replied as he spreads Harry's legs wider as he stuck his tongue out and begun to lick at Harry's pussy.

"Fuck!" Harry shouts out in pleasure, he was too horny to care that he was missing his classes.

\----------

Harry was moaning as Albus sat in his chair, fully clothed, as he was caressing Harry's arse. "If only Newt was here the two of us could really do you in both ends," Albus said sighing as he slapped Harry's arse.

Harry gasped as he turns his head to look at his Headmaster, "so it is true about you and Newt Scamander?" He asked curiously as he thought about what Neville said earlier.

Albus nodded, "His finishing up something in France at the moment though," he said as he moved his finger and begun to enter it inside Harry's entrance.

Harry moaned as he couldn't believe he was ready for another round of sex. "He doesn't mind if you're having sex with someone?" He asked.

Albus shook his head even though Harry was facing the other way. "We better finish this because I have a meeting with Severus in a few minutes," he said.

"Says the person who has a finger up my arse," Harry said smirking as he moans again when Albus begun to move his finger.

"You're arse is still really tight, Harry, this will be quick enough even though it isn't my cock," Albus said licking his lips.

Harry nodded as he braces himself on what was yet to come. He didn't want to be caught by the Potions Master himself or else this would be too awkward for an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> I started writing chapter four so the next chapter should be up hopefully by Sunday night - Easter. Kudos makes my day! 😁.


	4. Bad Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying their Easter Sunday! Thanks everyone for the awesome kudos! I have no beta, so sorry for any grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> \----------

It's been a horrible few days for Harry as he knew that having Dolores Umbridge as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would not go well.

He hadn't had sex since the day within Headmaster Dumbledore's office. The worst part was that Severus Snape indeed caught them as both he and Albus were kissing at the time.

Albus had been caressing his breasts as Harry was still naked when Severus had came inside and stood frozen on the spot. Thanks to that mishap, Harry couldn't even look at the man wherever he sees him.

Besides that incident, Umbridge have given him detention twice for speaking out and it was all thanks to Severus Snape! He actually defended the man! Harry groaned, besides two detentions with Umbridge, he landed a third one with Snape.

"What's going on with my life," Harry muttered as he knocks on the door in front of him.

The door opened revealing the Potions classroom as he sees Snape sitting at his desk. Snape looks up from what he was writing and looks at Harry: "I didn't know you had female parts, Potter."

Harry glared, "Nobody knew until my fifth year started, sir. It was no one's business," he said as he went to the front of the classroom to sit nearer to the front.

Severus frowned, "Girls and boys with female parts are more sensitive than boys who has none. I know your godfather, Sirius Black have female parts," he said.

Harry gaped at him as if he grew another head. "You must be crazy," he said shaking his head.

"Why do you think he's hanging around with that wolf all the time?" Severus asked.

"How do you know Sirius has female parts, Professor?" Harry asked.

To Harry's amazement, he saw Snape blushing. "I caught them in the act one day on school grounds," he said.

"I didn't know they were that close," Harry said almost too softly to hear.

"Do you want to write lines or scrub cauldrons for the night? We can be doing something else," Severus said huskily.

"So it is true between you and Neville?" Harry asked.

"He needed help with his potion at the time and I gave him sexual release at the same time," Severus explained.

Harry was loss for words as he didn't know what to say when he felt his clothing disappeared. Harry shivered as he was sitting at a cold stool when he looks at his teacher.

Snape was also naked as Harry saw the impressive size of his cock. It was large and already dripping with cum on the floor.

Harry licked his lips as he stood up and walked over to where Snape stood. He looks at him before kneeling down, "sir?" He asked.

Severus nodded as he gasped when he felt Harry begun to stroke his cock. Severus quickly did wandless silencing and locking spells before he completely forgets.

Harry licks the sides of the cock and licking the tip with cum. Harry loves cock as he took the entire length in his mouth without even gagging.

"Fuck!" Severus cried out as he put his hand at the back of Harry's head. Severus begun to deepthroat him as he could feel his cock hitting Potter's throat.

Longbottom wasn't even this good, Severus thought as Neville didn't took the entire length in his mouth. Severus was already close to coming undone as he didn't want to cum inside.

Severus roughly pulls out without warning as Severus stroked his cock in front of Harry. He saw Harry opening his mouth for the cum.

It was only three strokes that made Severus came as he sprayed his cum on Harry's waiting mouth and then the rest on his breasts.

Severus was panting heavily as he looks down at the sight ad he watches Harry licking the cum from his fingers. Severus conjured a chair as he sat down, "you know what to do," he said.

Harry nodded as he got up from the floor and went over to Severus. Severus got one of the covered cum breasts as he squeezes, "I love breasts and I love males," he said.

"So you don't care if I had a cock?" Harry asked as he slowly sinks down on Severus cock.

Severus shook his head as the both of them moaned when Harry was fully on top his cock. "I'm bisexual, Potter. If you had a cock, you can fuck me from behind," Severus said.

"Fucking shit," Harry said gaping making Severus grinned.

"Now move that arse, I want to see your tits bounced," Severus said slapping his arse.

Harry nodded as he begun to bounced up and down on Severus cock as Severus caress both breasts. Severus was loving to see the boy-who-lived come undone beforehim. 

Harry's breasts were much larger then Longbottom's. Severus stopped caressing as he leaned forward to suckle on the nipple of the breast.

Harry gasped as he just continued to bounce either fast or slow. Harry was moaning louder now as Severus started to thrust upward whenever Harry bounces up.

When Severus let go off the breast he was suckling, he was staring at Harry who was staring right back. "I'm coming," Harry manages to get out.

"Yes baby, cum before me," Severus said huskily.

Harry shouted out as he came, followed by Severus. "I can't believe it," Harry said panting as he and Severus were catching their breaths.

"What?"

"I actually had sex with my most hated teacher," Harry said smirking.

To Harry's awe, Severus sniggered. "Are you ready for the next round?" He asked.

"Already?" Harry asksd gapping.

"How about a tit fuck?" Severus suggested as Harry was curious on what that may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> How was it? Yay or nay? The next chapter should be up by the end of the week. Enjoy the rest of Easter!


	5. Her Mission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolores Umbridge is having doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Amazing, thank you everyone for the kudos, bookmarks, hits & comments. I really wasn't expecting that much kudos. 
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, I have no beta. I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \----------

Harry was making out with someone and that someone was Dolores Umbridge. The two were lying naked on a bed inside the DADA classroom.

It was Umbridge who transfigured a few desks and made it as a bed. As soon as Harry entered the classroom, he was starring at Umbridge who was naked from top to bottom. She had done a quick spell to disappear their clothing from their bodies.

Dolores moans as she felt Harry grabbed her breast and squeezed it. This was Harry's first time feeling another woman's body, he never went to second base with anyone.

Harry caresses her breast before he moved his hand lower down to her pussy but Dolores stopped him. "Do you know what you're doing?" She asked as she stopped the kissed and was looking at him.

"Not really, no," Harry admitted shaking his head.

Dolores humphed, "If it wasn't for Snape cancelling the second detention, I can teach you a thing or two. Have someone fingered you inside?" She asked.

"Just my arse and not my pussy," Harry replies.

Dolores nodded as she pushes Harry back down on the bed. "We're going to fuck one another, Potter. You and I will rub our pussy's together," Dolores explained as she got on top of him.

The two were starring at one another as Dolores got their pussy's together before she started to move. "Just follow my movement," Dolores instructed.

Harry nodded as he started to move the same pace as her. Their own huge breasts were smooshed against each other as the both of them were moaning. 

The bed was creaking against the floor as their movement begun to go faster. Harry wrapped his hands around her as they moved against each other.

They were close to having an orgasm and it didn't took long for Dolores to cum followed by Harry. Dolores slumped down against him as she catches her breath.

It has been awhile since Dolores had sex with anyone. The last time she had sex, it had been with Narcissa Malfoy.

When they were catching their breaths, Dolores moved her left hand downwards. Harry felt the movement as she went toward his pussy.

Harry's pussy was still covered with cum so it was easy for Dolores to use her fingers and enter him inside with no ease.

Harry gasped as he felt Umbridge's fingers sliding into him easily. Harry just had cum but he was ready for round two.

He felt Umbridge moving those fingers inside of him as Harry was moaning against her. She found his sweet spot and Harry's moans couldn't be louder.

"Fuck yes, fuck me," Harry chanted out.

Dolores obliges as she just kept hitting that sweet spot over and over again as Harry was wiggling beneath her.

Dolores gasped as she felt Harry caressing her breasts again. She shuddered as she felt Harry tweaking and caressing her nipples.

Harry shouted out as he came the second time. He slumped back down on the bed as Dolores pulls out her fingers, drawing a whimper from him.

She looks at her covered cum fingers as she put her fingers inside her mouth to taste the cum. Harry's eyes widened at the sight as Dolores moaned in pleasure.

The taste tasted wonderful as she pulls out her fingers from her mouth and leans down to kiss Harry. Harry leans up to meet her as the two kissed, Harry moans as he tasted himself.

Dolores didn't want to break the kiss but knew that the two needed air to breathe. "Have you ever experienced rimming before?" She asked.

"I don't think so," Harry replies shaking his head.

Dolores grins, "I have more to teach you," she said happily.

\---------

Harry's legs were shaking as he was fixing his clothing. He was trembling as he had never had sex with a woman before.

"Are you alright, baby?" Dolores asked.

"I'm fine, professor," Harry said looking at her.

Dolores frowned, "Was the sex not to your liking?" She asked.

"It was hot, and I thank you for your teachings," Harry said licking his lips.

Dolores nodded as she muttered a "tempus" with a swish of her wand to see the time. "You better get going, it's getting rather late," she said.

Harry nodded, "Can I get a pass?" He asked hopefully.

"You know I can't do that, it would look too suspicious if you were caught by Filch and he saw my note," Dolores said.

Harry sighed, "It was worth a shot," he said.

Dolores gave him an apologetic kiss on the cheek. "If you need comforting, make trouble in class so that you can land a detention," she said.

Harry nodded as he looks at her one more time before turning and leaving the classroom. Once the door was shut, Dolores sighed as she just stood there, looking at the closed door.

The sex had been indeed wonderful, but why must it be her to be the one to follow orders? She knew that it was too late to turn back time after joining you-know-who. 

He had been extremely pleased that another woman was joining the forces and that she had sex with an evil wizard before being sorted into the ranks.

She worked apart of the ministry before you-know-who decided that she would become a teacher at Hogwarts.

During her time at the ministry, she had sex with almost basically everyone. Once entering Hogwarts, she had no idea what to expect and not even expecting sex with the boy-who-lived.

Her mission was to give the boy the portkey unexpectedly but not until you-know-who have ordered her to do so.

Dolores sighed as she sat back down at her desk, she needed sleep but at the same time, she didn't want to do this anymore but she didn't have a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> Kudos really does make my day, the next chapter should be up by Sunday hopefully. Is anyone going to the fan event tonight for Avengers Endgame?


	6. Room of Requirements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wants to do Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I have no beta so sorry for any grammar mistakes that I have. Thanks everyone for the comments, hits, bookmarks & kudos. Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy.
> 
> \---------

Harry couldn't believe that it was time for Halloween again. As a treat, Draco Malfoy wanted to have sex with him but in secrecy.

They decided to go to the Room of Requirements where there was a bed waiting for them to be used. The two of them were naked as both were sitting on top of the bed and making out.

Draco was clearly gentle and dominant as he tries to grope and caressed Harry's breasts while at the same time his trying to deepened the kiss.

It didn't took long as Draco pushes Harry on his back and was on top of him. He stopped kissing Harry as he begun to go down and to suckle each breast.

Harry moaned as Draco has taken one of his breasts and took it in his mouth as he swiped his tongue around the nipple. "Fuck, Draco," he murmurs.

Draco let go with a pop as he looks at Harry with lustful eyes. "I love breasts, but at the same time, I'm also bisexual," he said licking his lips.

Harry was horny as he wanted Draco to stop talking. "Fuck me, Draco, please," Harry begs as he opens his legs wider.

Draco grins as he lines up his cock to the entrance of Harry's pussy. "Brace yourself," he said as he enters inside Harry with no protection.

Harry cries out as he felt Draco's cock fully inside of him. It was slow at first but as soon as Draco found that sweet spot, Harry begun to beg for him to move faster.

Draco happily obliges as the bed started to move in time with his thrusts. No one could go into the Room of Requirements as it was just them inside, making heavily noises.

Draco had put Harry's legs onto his shoulders as he continues to pound into him. Harry was trying not to scream but failing miserably.

"Oh fuck yes! Harder, Draco, harder!" Harry begs.

Draco just continued to hammer into his pussy, not caring anything within the world right now. It was as if it was life or death for him.

Harry was just too horny to care that he was finally having a cock inside of him. "I'm so close," Harry said suddenly.

"Cum with me, baby," Draco said pounding as he reaches forward and grabbed one of his breasts.

That did it for Harry as he shouted out and came as Draco squeezed his breast tightly as he came about the same time.

Draco went down on Harry as the two kissed heatedly. "We aren't finished yet, baby," he said as he slowly sat up and pulls Harry against him.

The two were sitting on the bed as Harry still had Draco's cock inside of him. Harry understood on what Draco wanted as he started to bounce up and down on his cock.

Draco leans back slowly as he watches those beautiful breasts sway in front of him with each bounce. It wasn't his first time having sex, but seeing those breasts bounced, it was mesmerizing.

Harry continues to bounced but he was beginning to moan every time he goes down fully to take the entire length. 

Draco didn't want Harry doing all the work and so he decided to pound upward every time Harry would go up from his length.

"That feels so fucking good, Draco," Harry murmurs as he had his eyes closed and his head thrown back in pleasure as he bounces.

Draco smirked as he took his hand and slapped Harry's arse making him gasped. "Give me all that you got, baby," he said.

Draco continues to pleasure Harry in time with his bouncing as it didn't took long for either one of them to cum at the same time.

Harry slowly got off of Draco as he whimpers at the loss of the cock that was inside of him. Draco was laying on his back as Harry went and laid down beside him on the bed.

The two were catching their breaths as both were staring up at the ceiling. "Merlin Potter, that was more satisfying than Longbottom," Draco said.

"What's wrong with Neville?" Harry asked defensively. 

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that you're breasts are more bigger," Draco explained.

Harry sighed, "There are times that I wished that I wasn't born with female parts," he said.

"What? Why?" Draco asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I like sex, but I want something….more," Harry explained.

Draco nodded in understanding, "you want a relationship," he said.

"Yeah and not just for my…." Harry began as he looks down at himself and sighed again. "I'm acting like a girl," he said huffing.

"I think Neville is starting to act this way," Draco said slowly.

"I guess Professor Snape is right though," Harry said as he looks at Draco, "you must be spending a lot of time with Neville," he said grinning.

Draco blushes bright red, "Is that what my godfather said?" He asked.

"No, he thinks we're too sensitive," Harry said, "but that's what I think," he added sniggering.

"Shut up, I think we still have time for you to suck my cock. Do you want that, Harry?" Draco asked as he begun to stroke his cock.

Harry could hear the wet noises as Draco stroked his cock as he licked his lips, "What about fucking my breasts instead?" He suggested as he went down and got into position.

\----------

"Are you doing anything for the holidays?" Draco asked as he and Harry were fixing their clothing.

"I may be visiting the Weasley's," Harry replied as he knew that Ron was about to asked him any day soon.

Draco nodded, "When you know the date, let me know so that I can invite you and some of the others to Malfoy Manor," he said.

"Isn't that a bit….risky?" Harry asked.

"Another Malfoy Manor that the Dark Lord doesn't know and a few selected does. Don't worry, I'll tell you whom I'll invite beforehand so all of you can sworn into secrecy," Draco said.

Harry nodded as Draco kisses his cheek and groped one of his breasts through his clothing before he left the Room of Requirements.

Harry sighed as he too got ready to leave to face the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> Who do you think might win in basketball: Houston vs Golden State? Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed Avengers Endgame! I'll be watching it tomorrow morning. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week.


	7. Something Exciting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has sex with two classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I was on a roll writing this chapter last Sunday and I was able to finish it last night. The idea sort of came to me and I just couldn't stop writing.
> 
> Wow, 140 kudos! That's just plain awesome! I'm sorry if I have any grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \----------

Harry was kneeling down on his knees in the boy's prefect bathroom as he was sucking off Blaise Zabini's cock.

Blaise Zabini is a seventh-year and is one of the prefects of Slytherin house. Blaise moaned as he pushes his cock deeper of Harry's mouth.

He was so fucking close as he looks down and saw that Harry was fingering himself. He shouted out as he came inside Harry's mouth as he heard Harry moaning in pleasure.

Blaise pulls his cock out from Harry's mouth roughly making Harry whimper. He began stroking his cock so that the remaining cum would come out.

Blaise watches Harry lick and swallow the cum around his lips as it didn't took long for Blaise to shoot out his cum on Harry's waiting mouth.

"Oh fuck, Potter, you're such a slut," Blaise said as he finished stroking. He looks down and saw that some of the cum went onto Harry's glasses. "You better clean yourself up," he said as he knelt down to get his wand, "I would have eaten you out but I'm late for Potions," he said as he did a Cleaning Charm on himself before he fixed his clothing.

"Until next time, babe," Blaise said as he left without even looking at Harry.

Harry sighed as he was still kneeling on the floor with cum that was drying. He better get ready himself as well.

\---------

It was during dinner when Ron decided to sit next time and to be sneaky. Hermione sat across from them as she was too engrossed with a book.

Harry gasped but Hermione didn't even looked up. Harry felt a hand going under his robes and towards his zipper of the pants he was wearing.

Harry looked at his best friend and saw him winking. "Just go with the flow," he whispers so that Hermione didn't hear.

Harry nodded as he went back to eating. It didn't took long for Harry to feel Ron's hand underneath his underwear. Harry almost dropped his chicken when he felt Ron's finger entering inside his pussy.

Harry went to get his Pumpkin Juice to drink and try to muffle his moans but it was useless. Harry had dropped his juice which startled his friends that were around him.

"Harry!"

Harry looks up as he was gripping the table and trying not to fuck back at Ron's fingering as he had found his sweet spot. "I'm s-sorry, Hermione," he replies as he fumbles to get his wand.

Hermione sighed, "Why are you so clumsy today?" She asked as she got her wand and did a cleaning spell where he spilled the juice.

After that incident, everyone continued eating as Harry looks over at Ron. Ron was smirking as he was pushing his fingers in and out off him.

Harry was close to an orgasm and it didn't took long for him to cum on Ron's fingers. Harry was breathing a bit fast as he looks at Ron again and saw that Ron was licking the juices off of his fingers.

"Fucking shit," Seamus voice said startling both Ron and Harry.

The two looked at Seamus who was sitting in front of Ron. Seamus eyes were wide and his mouth was a bit opened as he knew what was going on in front of him.

Ron winked at him as he looks at Hermione, "Harry's robes needs to be changed so I better go with him," he said as Hermione nodded without even looking up from her book.

Ron got out from the table as he waited for Harry who was fixing his clothing before getting out. "We don't have much time," he mutters to him as Harry nodded.

\----------

They were in the bathroom, on the floor as Ron was pounding quite furiously within Harry's pussy. Harry was screaming in pleasure as the thick cock had hit that sweet spot over and over again.

Harry's legs were on top of Ron's shoulders as Ron was watching Harry's breasts sway with each thrusts. Neither boy didn't care that they had chosen Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Moaning Myrtle was above them, watching as she wished that she wasn't a ghost and that she would joined in with the two boys.

"Oh fuck, yes, faster, Ron, harder!" Harry begs with his head thrown back in pleasure.

"Fuck, baby, I didn't even shag Hermione yet!" Ron exclaims as he pounds into Harry.

Harry ignored that comment as he was close on having an orgasm. It didn't took long as the two came at the same time.

Ron pulls out from Harry as they were laying on the floor, trying to catch his breath. He looks over at Harry who was trying to catch his breath.

"I can't believe you did that," Harry said as his eyes were closed.

"Something exciting, at least," Ron replies with a grin.

"Yes but Seamus knows what we did," Harry pointed out.

"Hermione probably does also," Ron added as the two boys now looked at one another as Harry was a bit shocked. "Oh, come on, she's smarter than us, Harry!" Ron exclaims.

"Oh great…." Harry mutters sighing.

"Don't forget me," a voice said startling the two.

"M-Myrtle, how long have you been here?" Harry asked.

"Long enough," Myrtle replies chuckling, "oh how I wish I was human again," she said unhappily as she floated away from the two boys.

"She's mental," Ron murmurs as Harry nodded. "Next weekend is Hogsmeade, Harry, do you want to come with me and Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Harry replies as Ron leans forward to give Harry's breast one last suckle.

Harry moaned as he felt Ron's tongue around his nipple before letting go as he gave his other breast a firm squeezed. 

"Much bigger than Hermione's," Ron said as he let go off of Harry's breast. 

"We better get going," Harry said as he stood up and did a few spells.

Ron sighed as he saw his clothing has returned. "Next time Hermione will join," he said as Harry nodded without saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------
> 
> 3 hours of Avengers Endgame and it's totally worth it if you watch it in Dolby Cinema! How do you guys like the chapter?
> 
> I'm starting to write the next chapter.


	8. Meeting Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets pounded by someone famous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> Sorry for the wait! Thanks everyone for the kudos, bookmarks, comments & hits. I have no beta so all grammar mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \-----------

Newt Scamander couldn't believe that even at an old age that he was having sex with a young student. A student none other than Harry Potter himself.

Harry's back was facing him as Newt was on the chair with his legs spread open. Harry was riding him as Newt had his hands on his hips.

The two were naked and were having sex inside the headmaster office. Albus Dumbledore was watching the show as he sat across from them in his chair and was watching his lover and savior together.

Albus was stroking his cock at the scene beforehand and everyone was close to having an orgasm. Who wouldn't be if you were seeing Harry Potter's huge breasts swaying in front of you as he bounces on your lover's cock?

At the same time, Newt had moved one of his hands and was caressing one of his breasts as Harry was fingering himself.

It wasn't long until Harry came with a shout as he sagged against Newt who came right after, slowly by Albus as the scene was too much for him.

"I still have the strength to do this," Newt mutters as he kisses Harry's shoulder.

"You're still young, love," Albus said.

"Not that young," Newt replies.

"Headmaster, why can't you teach me Occlumencey and Legilimency yourself?" Harry asked as he was catching his breath.

"Severus has more time than I do, Harry. You just have to stay calm with him," Albus replies.

"If only Queenie was still alive, she can teach you," Newt said sadly.

"Queenie?" Harry asked blinking.

"Another time, Harry. I also spoke with young Mr. Malfoy, it's too dangerous for you to go there at the manor. Lucius still wants to see you though," Albus said.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked surprised.

Albus nodded, "Draco will tell you the details soon, but for now, I think I want you sucking my cock," he said standing up from his chair.

Newt understood what his lover wanted so with Harry still impaled with his cock, he slowly moves them to where Dumbledore was standing.

Harry was still standing before his cock, but with one slap against his arse, Harry moaned as he bent forward and was now facing the awaiting cock.

Harry could see that the two men were penetrating him in each end as Dumbledore pushes his cock through the opened mouth.

Harry didn't gagged as he took the entire length inside as he felt Dumbledore gripping his hair. Harry groans as he felt Newt's cock pushing deeper inside of him. 

He was sure that Dumbledore and Newt were making out above him. Harry begun to bob his head up and down as he could feel Newt thrusting his cock in and out off of him.

Harry's tongue was doing wonders to Albus as his head was thrown back in pleasure. Harry pulls the cock from his mouth as he begun to lick the sides and stroke the base.

Harry began moaning as he felt Newt going faster with his pounding. "Fuck! Oh Newt, fuck me!" He cries out suddenly.

"I fucking love this arse, Harry," Newt said as he slapped it.

Harry gasped as he opens his mouth again to put back the cock that he was teasing. All three of them were close to orgasm and it was Albus who came first with a groan.

Harry tries to swallow the cum that was given to him but it was clearly too much as Dumbledore's cock was huge, thick and wide.

It wasn't long until Harry came follwed by Newt. Newt slowly pulls out off of Harry as all three were sitting on the floor, tiredly but satisfied.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me, headmaster?" Harry asked.

"Severus will come looking for you to start the lessons," Albus said.

"I want to eat you out, Harry, do you have time for that?" Newt asked.

"I'm missing my Transfiguration class but I think Professor McGonagall will forgive me," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Albus?" Newt asked.

Albus nodded, "I'll speak with Minerva," he said.

Newt smiles as he and Harry arranges themself on the floor. Harry's legs were spread opened as Newt was laying down right in front of his pussy.

Newt looks up at Harry as he licked his lips before diving down to lick and taste the pussy. Harry gasped as soon as he felt the lips and tongue attacking his pussy.

Harry put his hand on top of his hand as he tries to get more. He was moaning as his gripped became tight on top.

Soon Harry hears a moan coming from Newt as Harry looks across and saw that Dumbledore was licking his arse as he stretches it.

It was fucking hot and dirty at the same time seeing his headmaster give a rimming to his lover while his lover was eating someone out.

"Ravage me with that tongue, Newt, fuck," Harry whimpers as his head was thrown back in ecstasy.

Newt took one of his hands and moved it up to sequeeze his breast. Harry couldn't take it anymore as Newt was fondling his breasts.

It was Harry who came first this time with Newt right behind slowly by Dumbledore. Harry looks and saw that Dumbledore had been stroking his cock while he rimmed his lover's arse.

"I haven't had that much sex for quite awhile," Newt said as he looks at Albus.

"Sorry baby," Albus says apologetically as the two kissed.

"I better get going," Harry said as he slowly stands up.

"Please stay, Harry, I don't know when I'll be back in Hogwarts," Newt said.

"I have lunch next, Mr. Scamander. My friends will be waiting for me," Harry replies after checking the time.

"Let him go, Newt. You and I could spend more alone time together here," Albus said.

Newt sighed but nodded as he looks at Harry, "One kiss before you go?" He asked.

Harry was fulled cleaned and dressed as he nodded. He leans down to kiss Newt but it was Newt who touches his arse, caressing it as the two kissed.

Harry moans as he pulls away reluctantly. He gave Newt a glare as Newt shrugged, "What? At least I was trying," he said innocently making Albus snort.

Harry shook his head in amusement as he bid farewell to the two. Once the door was closed, Newt looked at Albus and said: "You're one lucky headmaster, Albus."

Albus smirked before he went and pounced on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> Today is Star Wars Day, how's your day so far? I'm currently writing the next chapter and it should be up prior by the next weekend hopefully. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells his friends about his meetings with Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are mine. Enjoy the next chapter.
> 
> \-----------

It was almost Hogsmeade weekend and the next time Harry was being buggered is when Professor Snape had gave him a detention for that night.

The Potions Master was pounding into him as Harry was gripping each side of the desk. Harry was moaning constantly as he knew Snape was close.

Harry gasped as he felt a hand go down to his pussy and begun touching it in time with his thrusts. He even felt the other hand caressed his arse.

The table was scrapping the floor but a minute or two later, the two came at the same time. Harry sagged against the table tiredly as Severus was still inside of him.

He felt Snape's lips kissing his sweaty back. Who would believe that the most hated teacher at Hogwarts is having sex with the boy-who-lived? Not too many would believe.

"I want you, Potter," Severus said suddenly.

Harry was silent as he didn't know what to say. He felt Severus move but his cock was still within him as he saw a paper right in his face.

"Three days a week we will be seeing each other. Two days for Occlumencey and Legilimency, the third day is for sex. Is that fine?" Severus asked.

Harry looks at the schedule and saw that all three days were right after dinner. "What should I tell my friends?" He asked.

"Tutoring since you're failing my class," Severus said as Harry snorted.

"I'm sure some would believe," Harry said thoughtfully as he was thinking about Draco. He turns to look at Severus, "Do we still have more time for sex?" He asked.

"Horny brat," Severus mutters shaking his head as Harry smirked, "I still want you to be mine, though," he said as he pulls out from Harry.

Harry whimpers at the loss of the cock that was inside of him as he got away from the table and turns to look at Severus.

Severus was sitting at a nearby chair as his legs were wide. Just looking at Severus cock made Harry drool at the sight.

"Suck me," Severus said as Harry obliged.

\---------

It was Hogsmeade weekend as Harry was supposed to meet Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

However he had caught up with Hagrid and the two were having sex at a dark alley, far away from the main street where people would see.

This was Harry's second time on having public sex. Harry didn't liked it but as long as they weren't caught, he was fine with it.

Hagrid was a giant so no one would see what they were doing. He was sitting down on the ground, his pants opened with his cock hanging out.

Harry was bouncing on top of the cock as he was facing Hagrid. Hagrid was watching those breasts sway as Harry touched his clit.

Harry was trying not to scream as he didn't want other people on hearing what they were doing. However he couldn't helped but chant: "fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" 

Hagrid reaches out to grab one of the swaying breasts as Hagrid gaped. The breasts beforehim were bigger than Mixime! 

Hagrid decided to help Harry as he put his hands on his hips and he begun to thrust with his bouncing. Luckily for them that they were far away from the public street or else they would definitely hear the cries of Harry's.

Harry shouted out as he came on top of Hagrid's cock as Hagrid follows by. "Suck me, Harry," Hagrid practically begs.

Harry nodded as he climbs off of Hagrid and he lays down on the ground, facing Hagrid's cock. He looks up at Hagrid who was facing down at him as Harry licked his lips before licking the tip of the cock.

Hagrid wanted to break something right there as Harry begun to service him.

\---------

Harry was out of breath when he finally met up with Ron and Hermione at The Three Broomsticks. 

"Where were you, mate?" Ron asked as soon as he saw Harry by there table.

"I saw Hagrid and we had some catching up to do," Harry explained.

Hermione huffed, "What was so important between you and Professor Snape?" She asked.

"He's teaching me Occlumencey and Legilimency," Harry whispers as he sat in front of his two friends, "everyone thinks his tutoring me because I'm failing the class," he said softly.

"You're failing the class, mate," Ron said with a grin.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Harry replies as Ron sniggered. 

"Are you seeing him again?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Tuesday, Thursday and Friday after dinner," Harry said.

"I'm just worried, Harry," Hermione said.

"You shouldn't be, Hermione," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione was about to say something when a voice interrupted her: "I was looking all over for you, Potter!" As the voice belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy who was with Pansy Parkinson.

"You found me," Harry said looking at him.

Draco glared, "My father wants to see you next week in the Room of Requirements. I think something about ministry business," he said with a shrug, "he doesn't really want everyone to know he'll be in Hogwarts," he explained.

"Ministry business?" Hermione asked.

The two ignored her, "Wednesday would be fine," Harry said.

Draco nodded, "I'll let you know," he said as he turns to leave with Pansy.

"Oh and Granger, prefect bathroom tonight if you're willing, I'll get one of the Slytherins to be a lookout for you," Pansy said winking as she left with Draco.

Hermione flushed in embarrassment as the other two boys looked at her, "what was that about?" Ron asked curiously.

"I-it's nothing," Hermione stammers, "but what was that about, Harry? What's going on between you and the Malfoy's?" She asked.

"You first," Harry said with a grin.

"N-Never mind," Hermione stammers again as she went back to eating, ignoring the 'looks' that both boys gave each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> How was the chapter? The next chapter should be up by mother's day. Thank you with all the 190 kudos! Kudos, hits, bookmarks and comments makes my day! 😁
> 
> Is anyone going to watch Detective Pikachu?


	10. Classroom Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Seamus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I don't have beta. Thanks to everyone for sticking to this story, here is the next chapter.
> 
> \----------

"Legilimens!" 

Harry had no time to act that as soon as he entered the potions classroom, he was attacked by none other than Severus Snape himself.

It didn't took long for Severus to get out off of Harry's memories. All of the memories that he just witnessed was practically about sex.

"You look like a whore, Potter," Severus said staring at him, annoyed.

Anger bolted up within Harry. "That's not what you were saying a few days ago with your cock up my arse! Not only that, you said you wanted me," Harry added.

"Having sex with Hagrid in a public area? You're getting bold, aren't you? Was that your first time in a public place?" Severus asked.

Good thing he didn't see the one with Ron, Harry thought. "You can't stop me from having sex, I can do whatever I want," Harry said seething ignoring Severus questions.

"Apparently you can't, Potter. You're still underage and my student. I'm keeping an eye on you," Severus said.

Harry huffed, "I thought you were going to teach me about Occlumencey and Legilimency? It looks like you're jealous with all the sex that I'm having, is Neville not enough for you?" Harry asked.

Severus wanted to retort something back but he chose to ignore it as he flicked his wand and levitated two books from his desk. "Read these books on Occlumencey and Legilimency, Potter. If I'm not satisfied in our next meeting, you will be writing a report on the history of those two," he said.

Harry gasped, "The next meeting is in two days!" He exclaims as he thought of all the classes and homework he had to do, yet alone, sex.

Severus glared, "Let's try this again, shall we? Legilimens!" He said without warning.

\----------

Harry was fuming by the time he got out from detention. He met up with Seamus Finnegan even though it was well passed curfew.

Luckily Snape was able to change the titles on the books with a spell so that no one could see it but him. It was a sensitive subject and shouldn't fall in the wrong hands. 

"Seamus, what are you doing out late at night?" Harry asked curiously.

"Waiting for you," Seamus replies, "I asked Ron where you're tonight and he said that you were tutoring with Snape," he explained.

"Failing potions," Harry lies as he showed Seamus the books as he nodded, "you shouldn't be out here at night, Seamus. Filch can be here anytime," Harry said.

There was silence between the two until Seamus blurted out: "can we have sex?!" Who could deny him?

\----------

They went to an abandoned classroom nearby as they did a spell to take out their clothing. The both of them were on the floor as Seamus was on top of Harry.

Seamus smiles at him before he looks at his breasts that were huge. He leans down to suckle on a nipple making Harry shout out. 

Seamus was fondling his breasts, making Harry moaned out as he watches him. "I never seen breasts this huge before," he admitted as Seamus smooshed them together, "just by looking at them, anyone would be drooling at the sight," he added.

"P-Please….." Harry begs.

Seamus understood what he wanted as he put both his hands on top of his breasts as he lines up his cock in front of Harry's pussy. "Do you need protection?" He asked.

Harry shook his head, "I want to feel your big, juicy cock, Seamus," he said licking his lips.

"Fuck," Seamus muttered as he squeezes both breasts making Harry moaned. Seamus pushes his cock inside and without any preparation, he enters Harry.

Harry was moaning uncontrollably as Seamus was thrusting slowly to find his sweet spot. "Faster, Seamus, please," Harry begs.

Seamus ignores him as he just continued thrusting until Harry gasped in ecstasy. Seamus grinned, "found it," he said.

Seamus gave Harry what he wanted as he put both his legs on top of his shoulders and begun pounding into him. Harry was trying not to scream out even though he knows that they put the silencing and locking spells, or so he thought.

"Yes, pound into me! I want it, I want it!" Harry cried out as he was too horny.

"Fuck yes, you're such a slut, Harry," Seamus said as he was pounding into him.

Unknown to the two, they were being watched by someone who was tempted to interrupt them for their actions. However seeing a sex act in front of her, she was too horny to care as she did a quick silencing and locking spell before leaving.

"Give it to me, I want that cum!" Harry exclaims.

It didn't took long as both of them came at the same time. Seamus was panting breathlessly as he looks down at Harry who smiled at him tiredly.

Seamus pulls out from him as he put both legs back on the ground. He looks at Harry with a smile before going down at him as Harry watches.

Harry moans when he felt Seamus mouth on his pussy. His head thrown back in ectasy as he felt Seamus tongue around his pussy. Seamus is horny, Harry thought as he was as well.

\----------

"That was fantastic, Harry. Do you want to have sex with the others?" Seamus asked.

"Who?" Harry asked frowning as he and Seamus were fixing their clothing.

"I know some people in 7th year that wants to do you. I think there's also a few guys in that year that has female parts," Seamus said as he was thinking.

"I'll think about it," Harry said with a smile.

Seamus nodded, "good night then," he said as he patted Harry on the back before leaving the classroom.

Harry sighed, he needed to think if he wants more of this during his education. For now though, he just needed to worry about Lucius Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> Happy Mother's Day! It's amazing that I have 219 kudos! Thanks everyone for the kudos, comments, bookmarks & hits!
> 
> The next chapter should be up before next weekend. You can follow me on twitter if you want: @KurisutaBlue


	11. Like Father, Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry does his time with Lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I have no beta, sorry for any grammar mistakes! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> \--------

Harry had been nervous all morning as he was meeting Lucius Malfoy during Transfiguration. To say the least, Professor McGonagall had been upset and thus she wanted to see him after dinner for a few minutes.

Harry sighed as he had taken out his clothing and was waiting for Lucius Malfoy in the Room of Requirements. He wanted to surprised the man as he hadn't seen him since last year.

Harry was laying down on the bed and was facing the only entrance to the room. It didn't took long for Harry to wait as the entrance opened and Lucius Malfoy popped inside.

The look on Lucius face was priceless when he saw Harry on the bed naked. Harry grinned at him, "take off your clothes and ravish me," he said huskily as he saw Lucius licked his lips.

\---------

 

Lucius was thrusting into Harry as fast and deep that he could do inside of his pussy. Narcissa's breasts weren't huge as Potter's and her pussy wasn't tight, no matter the countless times that we do sex, Lucius thought.

"Fuck me, Malfoy, fuck me!" Harry chanted out.

"Call me Lucius," Lucius commanded as he slowed down.

Harry whimpered at the slow pace as he nodded. "P-Please," he begs as he tries to push towards Lucius cock that was about to pull out.

Lucius smirked as he continues with his thrusting and obeying his begging. The bed was creaking and the frame was hitting the wall with every thrust.

Luckily the sex was inside the Room of Requirements where no one would hear them, even with the spells.

Harry's mouth was opened like an 'O' as he was close to having an orgasm. "I-I'm about to…." Harry stammered out as he was in ectasy.

"Cum for me baby," Lucius said as one of his hands went and squeezed one of Harry's breasts in his palm.

That did it for Harry as Lucius swiped his thumb against his nipple and Harry came. Lucius didn't stopped thrusting as he continued after he came.

It took a minute or two later for Lucius to cum right there as he stilled as he let his cum flow inside Harry's pussy.

Harry moans as he felt the liquid inside of him. Lucius pulls out completely as he sat down on the bed tiredly, "you're one hot baby, Harry," he said.

Harry pushes himself up as he looks at Lucius, "are you too tired to continue?" He asked.

"You sure have stamina, baby, what do you want to do?" Lucius asked curiously.

Lucius watches Harry sat up before he layed down on his tummy in front of his cock. Lucius looks down at Harry who was looking back at him.

Harry licked his lips before he moved his tongue to take a taste of the cock in front of him. He took a lick as he heard Lucius moaned.

Harry grinned as he moved up a bit so that he could take the entire cock in his mouth. He didn't gagged as usual as he felt Lucius put his hand on top of his head as he gripped his hair tightly.

Harry startes to bobbed his head as he was sucking Lucius cock like a lollipop. It was a very, tasty lollipop as Lucius was the one moaning uncontrollably. 

Harry was sucking hard even though the cock already came, he could taste the cum forming on top of the mushroom head.

"Y-You're a f-fucking be-beast, Harry P-Potter," Lucius stammerd out, "I have no clue what Severus is talking about," he said as Lucius eyes were closed and his head thrown back in pleasure. 

Harry almost stopped as he heard that part. Did Snape knew that he was here having sex with Lucius? Harry didn't know what was going on but he continued to sucked Lucius and jerking him off with his hands.

He knew that Lucius was close to another orgasm as he begun chanting incoherently: "yes baby, yes! Fuck that cock with your mouth!"

Harry continues to deepthroat him as it didn't took long for Lucius to cum the second time. Harry tried to swallowed the cum but some of it came out from his mouth.

He let go off the cock as he licked his lips as he took his fingers to get the remaining cum. Lucius stopped him before Harry was able to lick the cum off of his fingers, Lucius grabbed his hand and licked it himself.

Harry moaned at the sight as Lucius stared at him lustfully, "get into position baby, I want to lick your arse," he said.

Luckily Harry got experienced in that area as he did as he was told.

\----------

Harry was sitting up on the bed as Lucius watches him do some spells. "Do you have to go?" Lucius asked disappointed. 

Harry nodded, "Dinner is soon and I have to meet Professor McGonagall afterwards," he said.

"When can I see you again?" Lucius asked hopefully as sex with Narcissa hadn't been the same.

"I'm not too sure," Harry replies honesty, "what did Professor Snape said about me?" He asked.

"Nothing really, I just told him that I was coming by Hogwarts to see you. I even asked if he wanted to catch up," Lucius said, "but he did say that sex with you was boring and not enjoyable," he added frowning.

"Did Malfoy told him that you were coming?" Harry asked.

"Yes since he knows Severus and I are friends," Lucius said.

"I need to get going," Harry said as he got off the bed to look af Lucius, "can I ask you something personal?" He asked.

"You just did," Lucius said teasingly.

Harry humphed, "Do you and Malfoy have sex together?" He asked as he thought of incest.

"When we feel like we need it, but yes, we do. Last summer he and I had sex multiple times," Lucius explained.

Harry nodded as he bid good-bye to Lucius as he left the Room of Requirements.

Lucius sighed, he wasn't sure what his son's intentions were, but he trusted his son and he was sure that Draco would make the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> The next chapter should be up this weekend. I already have an idea or two for the next chapter, I just have to write it.
> 
> How did you guys like Detective Pikachu? I haven't watched it. Is anyone rewatching Pokemon Johto on the Pokemon TV besides me?


	12. In The Lion's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets up with Professor McGonagall unsure on what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> Awesome for the wonderful 262 kudos, comments, hits and bookmarks. This chapter was a bit difficult to write but I did it.
> 
> I have no beta so all grammar mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> \-----------

After dinner that day, Harry had to meet with Professor McGonagall in her office. He wasn't sure what, but it must be about him missing class. 

Lucius had left Hogwarts right before dinner, according to Draco. 

\---------

(Flashback)

"Did he met with Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

"I think so, but father isn't saying anything right now," Draco said worriedly.

"Maybe I should go and see Professor Snape," Harry said as he looks to where the teachers were usually sitting and saw that Snape wasn't there.

Draco shook his head, "Not unless you want to lose points for your house," he said.

Harry sighed, he'll just wait until tomorrow.

(End flashback)

\---------

Harry was staring at Professor McGonagall surprised as she had brought out a strap-on dildo onto her desk. "Have you ever tried one?" She asked.

Harry shook his head, "Professor, I was thinking of stopping on having sex. I want to focus on my education and you-know-who," he explained.

"What if I told you that I saw you and Mr. Finnegan last night on having sex in the abandoned classroom?" Minerva asked.

Harry's eyes were wide, "the spells…" he began.

"You forgot to put them and I was the one who activated the spells. I'll ignore everything that I saw if you have sex with me," Minerva said.

"This is blackmail," Harry said unhappily.

"Is it? Aren't you curious on how this works?" Minerva asked as she got the strap-on dildo and held it in front of her.

Harry was curious but he really didn't want to have sex anymore as he wanted to be with Severus. Yes, you heard that right, there was no denying that he was curious and intrigued about the man even after arguing to him yesterday.

"I'll put it on," Harry said as Minerva smiled as she gave it to him.

\---------

Harry couldn't believe that he was denying this strap-on dildo earlier. Here he was as his naked back was against the drawer as Minerva had her legs wrapped around his waist as she was riding on top of the strap-on dildo.

Minerva was holding onto the drawer as she bounces, her breasts were smooshed against Harry's own breasts.

The both of them were moaning as Harry held her in place as Minerva fucked herself on the dildo. Every time Minerva would bounce down, Harry would thrust up as they synced with each other.

"I love this," Harry murmurs as he felt Minerva kissing his neck.

"Faster, Potter," Minerva whispers urgently in his ear as she was close for cuming.

"It's too bad that my cum couldn't go inside your arse," Harry said as he went faster with his thrusting.

"Ohhhhhh, fuckkkk….!" Minerva cries out with her head thrown back in pleasure. She came all over the dildo as she sagged against Harry who was carrying her.

"We aren't finished yet," Harry said as he moved them on the floor with Harry on top off of Minerva. The two stared at one another as Minerva wasn't sure what he was planning.

"Fuck me with this," Harry said as he took out the dildo as he looks at Minerva.

Minerva nodded as they arranged themselves on the floor as Minerva was now wearing the strap-on dildo with Harry on the floor.

"Get ready baby," Minerva said as she was lying on top of Harry, "I'm going to fuck you where you can't walk anymore," she said before she kissed him.

Harry kissed back as he wrapped his arms around her. He moans through the kiss as he felt the dildo against his pussy's entrance. 

Minerva broke the kiss as she looks at Harry with lustful eyes. There was no preparation on the dildo as she enters him. She heard Harry moaned as Minerva continues to find that one spot within him.

Harry was trying not to scream out but he couldn't helped it once Minerva found what she was looking for. She grinned, "it's rather too bad that the dildo isn't magical, it could have squirted cum in you," she said as she begun thrusting.

Harry was moaning as he pushes back every time Minerva pulls out slowly. The two were in synced as Minerva's thrust started to go faster. Harry stopped pushing back as he enjoys the pleasure.

The slapping of the dildo against the skin could be heard throughout the room as Harry caressed his breasts. He was close as it didn't took long for Harry to cum right on the dildo as the both of them had stilled.

Harry waa panting as he looks at Minerva who had her eyes closed before pulling out. Harry groans in dismay, she must have cum, he thought as he sees Minerva taken out the dildo from herself.

Harry licks his lips at the sight as he could see the cum dripping down her legs. However it wasn't long enough as Minerva went down on the floor and she pushes Harry's legs apart.

"It's time for my meal," Minerva announces before diving in as she begun to devour Harry's pussy as if in hunger. 

"Oh fuck!" Harry cries out as he was lost again in pleasure.

\---------

"That was incredible, Potter," Minerva said as the two were lying on the floor after a rendezvous of sex.

"I'm too tired to go to my dormitory," Harry replies laughing a bit.

"Are you really going to stop having sex?" Minerva asked.

"I want to, I….I want to be with someone and focus on other things," Harry admitted blushing.

Minerva sighed as she nodded, "you do realize there would be people that would be upset if you refuse sex to them, right?" She asked.

"Yeah but it's indeed worth it to be with that someone," Harry said as he thought of Severus Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy during the weekend. Hopefully the next chapter should be up before the weekend.
> 
> Once I have an idea in my head for the next chapter, I start writing it and then posting as I have no beta.
> 
> Enjoy and if anyone has wordpress, you can find me on there: https://kurisutablue.home.blog I just started it yesterday.


	13. Our Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus came to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I have no beta so any grammar mistakes are my fault. Thanks for sticking to this story, here is the next chapter.
> 
> \---------

The whole entire day Harry Potter have been refusing sex with various people. He didn't want to have sex as he wanted to be with Severus.

It wasn't easy during potions class as he was sure that Severus was ignoring him. Harry lost points for his house when one of the Slytherins sabotaged the potion that he was doing.

It had been an awful day that he was in a foul mood when Harry went and see Professor Snape for his tutoring. He was barely into the classroom when a voice said: "legilimens!"

Harry was quicker as he did the counter spell which was "protego!" In that instant, he was inside Severus Snape's mind as he looks through memories.

There was a particular memory that caught his eye as he watches it beforehim.

\---------

(Memory)

Severus was pounding into Ginny Weasley as she was facing the table with her arse in the air. The both of them were naked.

"Oh fuck yes! Right there, right there!" Ginny cries out.

It didn't took long for the both of them to cum. Severus pulls out as Ginny turns around with shakey legs and made her legs wide opened.

Severus licked his lips at the sight as he knelt down and he begun to eat her out. He was licking and sucking the pussy in front of him as Ginny started to beg for him to go faster.

However the scene changed as Harry was now watching Draco sucking the cock of Severus. 

"Enough," a sudden whispered voice said startling Harry.

(End memory)

\----------

The images beforehim became blurry as Harry was pulled out from the man's mind and back into the classroom.

"Y-You had sex with Ginny!" Harry exclaims.

"I have needs, Mr. Potter," Severus snapped, "the memory that you've seen was an old memory," he said.

"How old?" Harry asked surprised.

"Last year when she was in her third year," Severus replies.

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Just recently, he was horny so I gave in. What about you, Potter? What will I see if I go into your mind?" Severus asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, you know that I still want you. I haven't had sex since Draco," Severus said staring at him.

"I want you, I want to be with you and yes we do need to be honest with each other," Harry said sighing, "I had sex with Professor McGonagall last night and with Seamus two nights ago," Harry said.

Severus huffed, "Whose next, Potter? Flitwick?" He asked.

"The thought had crossed my mind but I'm stopping to have sex because of you, Severus!" Harry exclaims as he uses his first name.

Severus gulped as he heard his first name, "I'm sure in the near future you will have sex with someone else," he said.

"How would I know if you'll do the same?" Harry asked.

Potter is right, Severus thought as he looks at him. He sighed as he went and sat down beside him, "why don't we just be together and the both of us could have sex either with each other or different people?" He asked.

"You want to do that?" Harry asked.

"In the end you will always be mine, Potter. I don't want to cheat on you, but we both have needs. I'm sure you want to experience sex with Flitwick," Severus said.

Harry nodded, "and you want to continue sex with Malfoy, Ginny and Neville," he added.

"Yes, what do you want to do, Potter? If you don't want to have sex with anyone else, I can accommodate you," Severus said as he puts his hand on Harry's thigh.

"I'll try to have sex less, besides, it's OWL examination soon," Harry replies.

Severus nodded, "but for now, I want to fuck you," he said licking his lips.

"What about tomorrow? Shouldn't we be practicing?" Harry asked as he felt his clothing disappear.

"You don't have to come by tomorrow, Potter, I want you tonight. Now, ride me," Severus said as he spread his legs wide.

"As long as you call me 'Harry'," Harry replies as he went over to him and started to slowly sunk down on his cock.

"The same goes to me, call me 'Severus'," Severus said as the both of them moaned when Harry was fully seated on top of his cock.

"Yes Severus," Harry murmurs as he went and started kissing his neck as he begun to bounced.

\----------

It was the week before Christmas as Hogwarts was beginning to look like the holiday. There were ornaments around, Christmas trees within each corner you turned, it was even snowing.

Before Harry was about to leave for the Weasley's, he gotten a package during lunch at the Great Hall. Harry's classmates starred at the beautiful, wrapped green paper box.

"Whose it from, Harry?" Seamus asked curiously.

Harry looked around the box as he shook his head, "anonymous," he said.

"Go on Harry, open it," Ron said eagerly.

Harry nodded as he undid the wrappings and opened the box curiously. He peeked inside and he saw: a couple of potions, books, chocolates along with some ink and quill.

"You don't think….?" Hermione whispers beside him as the two looked where the teachers were sitting.

Severus wasn't there but Harry knew that the box was from him. "Mr. Potter?" A voice asked suddenly startling the group.

"Professor Flitwick, Merry Christmas," Harry said with a smile.

Filius Flitwick smiled back, "it is indeed, Severus said that you wanted to see me. If you aren't doing anything tonight, you can meet me in my office after dinner," Filius said.

"Sir?" Harry asked bewildered.

"It's my gift to you, Mr. Potter," Filius said and he left before Harry could say another word.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as she too was confused by the whole thing.

"He wants to have sex with Harry," Seamus said boldly making Harry blushed in embarrassment.

"Sod off, Seamus!" Harry exclaims.

"What, it's true!" Seamus replies.

Harry didn't say anything as he just wanted to see the contents that were in the box more thorough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> Sorry that it took so long. Real life got into me and this chapter was a bit hard to write. The next chapter hopefully should be up soon.
> 
> Did anyone saw John Wick 3 Parabellum? It was quite good, even if it was more violent than the other two.


	14. The Week Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends the night with Flitwick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I don't have any beta, sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> \---------

Harry was moaning as he felt Flitwick's cock inside his arse. He thought it would stay small after seeing it, but after taking off the glamour, he was able to see the fully, erect cock that was a good size.

Did Severus and Flitwick had sex together? Harry had thought after seeing the cock in size, it's just a beautiful sight to see, he thought.

The two were inside Flitwick's quarters as they were having sex on the bed. Filius was fucking him good as Harry took all of his cock.

Filius knew Harry wasn't tight as he heard the rumors among the teachers that he was having sex with them, especially with Severus.

Filius was thrusting back and forth as he was trying to find that special place. He heard Harry gasped as Filius grinned, he found it.

Filius increased his speed as he held Harry's hips tightly. The feeling of Flitwick's cock was just … marvelous, Harry thought as he was caressing his breasts and moaning.

Or maybe he was just horny since he hadn't had sex since that day with Severus, Harry thought again. Harry could hear the charm's professor moaning and he knew that the both of them were about to cum.

It didn't took long as Harry moaned and gasped as they both came at the same time. Harry was shaking as Filius pulls out from him as Harry slumped down on the bed tiredly.

"We aren't done yet, Mr. Potter," Filius said licking his lips.

Harry turns around slowly as he looks at Flitwick, "what do you want me to do?" He asked as he was panting a bit to catch his breath.

"Just lay like that," Filius said lustfully, "I'm going to fuck your breasts, baby," he said as he begun to go on top of Harry.

Harry watches Flitwick moved as he was right in front of his breasts. Filius got a hold of his cock as he put it in between the valley of the breasts.

Harry went and smooshed both of his breasts with the cock in the middle. Filius moaned, "I haven't had sex for quite awhile," he muttered as he begun to move.

Harry was in pure pleasure as he felt the cock hitting his neck. He wanted to taste the cock that was sliding up and down but it was too hard to reach if his head was staring up the ceiling as his mouth was opened and was moaning throughout the fucking.

Filus suddenly took out his cock from between his breasts as Harry looks down on him, disappointed. "Why did you stopped?" He asked as soon as he said that, he saw Filius stroking his cock.

"I want to spray you with my cum," Filius replies.

Harry nodded as he opens his mouth to get ready to catch the cum. It didn't took long for Filius to cum and he squeezes his cock so that he could spray right on top of Harry's mouth and face who was waiting for it.

Harry wasn't able to catch everything as some of the cum went on his cheeks, on his glasses and hair. "Fuck, look at you. You look like a whore, baby. No wonder Severus wants you," Filius said as he was sitting down on Harry's stomach.

"I….I want to taste you," Harry begs.

Filius shook his head, "not yet, baby. After I'm done eating your pussy," he said.

"But sir….!" Harry began to protest but was stopped when he saw Flitwick shaking his head.

"This night is for you, Mr. Potter. It's my gift to you, remember?" Filius said as he went down.

Harry watches him as Filius dived in and stuck his tongue out to taste the pussy that was in front of him. 

"Fuck…!" Harry cries out as he put his hand on top of Flitwick's head. It was going to be a long night, Harry thought as pleasure took over again.

\---------

"I can't believe how late it is," Harry murmurs as he was sitting at the edge of the bed as he had his wand in his hand. He wants to get dressed and leave, but he was debating to go or not.

"I'll give you a pass," Filius said.

Harry turns to look at him as he sees him sit up from where he was laying and scooted over to the table that was next to the bed. 

"Can't I stay here?" Harry asked.

Filius shook his head, "it would be highly inappropriate," he said as he gave the note to Harry.

Harry looks down to read the note:

Mr. Potter had been doing lines and helping me with some cleanup in the classroom and office.   
-Filius Flitwick

"I don't think Umbridge will fall for this," Harry said as he did a spell to get dressed.

Filius scooted over to Harry and he leaned upwards him so that he can kiss Harry on the lips. Harry obliges as he opens his mouth so that Filius could deepen the kiss.

The two kissed sometime as Filius grabbed one of his breasts making Harry moaned. It was Filius who pulled away slowly, stopping the kiss.

"I love breasts, rather if it's male or female," Filius explained as he licked his lips. His hand was still on the covered breasts as he squeezes.

Harry groaned, "you keep doing that and I just might cum in my underwear," he said.

Filius grinned, "I can't help it, Mr. Potter. Severus is one lucky man," he said as he let go off the breast.

Harry sighed in relieved as he didn't want to dirtied his underwear. "Will I be able to have sex with you later?" He asked as he got off the bed and looked at Flitwick.

"I thought you were trying to stop?" Filius asked puzzled.

"It was such good sex, sir. Severus wouldn't mind," Harry said.

"Hmm, will just see," Filius replies.

Harry nodded as he bid good night to Flitwick as he left his quarters with a satisfied smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> Thanks everyone for sticking to this story, the next chapter should be up soon.
> 
> Congratulations to the class of 2019 who have graduated already this week. 
> 
> Did anyone watched Aladdin? It was a good remake from the animated Aladdin, wasn't it? 😁


	15. Prior To Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry had sex with Severus and Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> It's awesome that you guys are keeping up with the story. Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, I jave no beta. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \--------

A few days before the students were to leave Hogwarts to go and visit their families for Christmas vacation, Harry was having sex with both Severus and Draco.

Harry wanted to see both Draco and Severus together as Draco wanted to see Harry and Severus. Severus have agreed as it was also Draco's christmas gift to Harry.

Now here he was, laying on his back with his legs spread wide opened. Draco was eating out his pussy while Severus was rimming behind Draco.

It was erotic if you enter the quarters of Severus Snape. Three men naked on the bed, all three were licking, biting and moaning. Not only that, it was incest or teacher and student.

Harry was the first one who came as Draco licked all the juices around his pussy eagerly. Harry was shaking by the time both Draco and Severus came.

"Fuck, good thing I took that potion," Harry muttered.

"What potion is that?" Draco asked curiously.

"Girding Potion," Severus replies.

Harry looked at the two as he could see if Draco believes him or not. "I want to see Severus fuck you, Draco," Harry said licking his lips.

Draco nodded as he looks at Severus who nodded. The two rearranged themseleves on the bed as Draco was facing Harry with his arse faced Severus who was behind him.

Draco wiggles his arse in front of his godfather, "give it to me like you usually do," he said.

Severus nodded as he spank his arse making Draco yelped. Harry watches as Severus easily enters Draco with his cock making him moan.

"H-Harry, come over here so that I can suckle on your boobs," Draco said as Severus begun thrusting.

Harry moved towards them as the bed was creaking. With Severus thrusting. Draco was moaning and by the time Harry arranged himself beside him, Draco had grabbed his breast and squeezed.

"Fuck!" Harry cries out as Draco moved his head to leaned down and suckle on the huge breast beforehim.

Severus watches his godson devour the breasts that was in front of him. He was horny as if his life depends on sucking those breasts.

Severus increases his speed as the scene beforehim was too erotic to watch. It didn't took long as Severus grunted and came right inside Draco.

Draco came afterwards as his cock has been hitting the bed mattress making it seem like he was humping someone every time Severus thrusted.

Severus pulls out from Draco who was too busy to noticed. Severus moves toward his lover who was watching Draco, Harry looked up as he saw Severus bending down to kiss him.

Harry tries to leans up to him as the two kissed with tongues. Severus deepens the kiss as Harry tries to match up with him.

It was Severus who broke it off as Harry was left panting. Harry suddenly begun moaning as he felt Draco fingering his pussy.

Harry didn't see Severus going down and begun to devour the other breast that wasn't occupied. It was just too much for Harry, he never expreienced threesomes before and this was overwhelming with pleasure.

"Faster, Draco," Harry begs as sweat was dribbling down on his face as he tries to leave his eyes opened.

Draco obliged and it didn't took long for Harry and Severus to cum at the same time. Severus had been stroking himself as he was hungry for the breast beforehim, never looking away from it.

Draco was tired as he slumped down beside Harry, he looked as he saw Severus did the same to the other side of Harry.

However to his amazement, Draco saw Harry getting up slowly from where he was and begun to go on top of his cock. "Harry…?" He asked surprised.

"I want to ride you," Harry replies as he slowly went down to impale himself.

Draco looks over at his godfather as he moans, "Severus, how strong is the girding potion and what is it?" He asked.

"Endurance potion for sex that will last for a few hours. One of my gifts to Harry," Severus replies as he watches Harry starting to bounced.

"Fuck, Severus," Draco replies moaning but Severus just grinned.

\--------

"I never thought I'll experience sex like that," Harry said as all three were too tired to move on the bed.

"Hmm, I think I'll try to convinced Neville on doing a threesome," Draco said as he was thinking.

"You and Neville are spending a lot of time together," Harry said with a smile.

"Neville's breasts are quite huge like yours," Draco replies.

Harry snorted as he turns to look at Severus, "do I need a pass to go back to the dormitory?" He asked.

Severus sighed, "both of you stay here for the night. I don't think anyone will know the two of you are missing," he said.

Harry nodded as he snuggled against Severus, "I'm going to miss you," he said.

"I'm going to miss these breasts," Draco said as he grabbed one and squeezed.

Harry moaned, "you're insufferable, Draco," he said.

"Thank you," Draco replies without hesitation as Harry shook his head.

"I thought you had a threesome before, Harry?" Severus asked momentarily, "didn't you had sex with Albus and Newt?" He asked as he recalled a conversation he had with Albus before.

"It wasn't this erotic," Harry lies, "the both of you are better then Dumbledore and Newt," he added.

"Damn Potter, I thought you were going to slow down?" Draco asked.

"I am, I haven't had sex since Flitwick," Harry replies.

"Hmmm, well, drink more of that Girding Potion. The Weasley's are a handful," Draco said.

"Oh? Is there something you aren't telling me?" Harry teased with a smile.

Draco ignored him as he closes his eyes to feign sleep but not before hearing Harry's chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> Thank you everyone for the 331 kudos and the awesomeness hits, bookmarks and comments.
> 
> The next chapter should be up this upcoming weekend. 
> 
> Cheer for GSW, NBA fans! ✌


	16. Winter Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry visits the Weasley's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> Sorry for the wait of this chapter. I don't have a beta, so all grammar mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \------------

It wasn't long that shortly arriving at the Weasley's, Harry was pulled away from Arthur and into the shed where he keeps his muggle collection items.

It didn't took long as Arthur had Harry in front of the table, his legs spread opened as Arthur was ramming his cock inside his pussy.

The table was shaking as Harry gripped his hold. It's been practically too long since Arthur had sex with Harry and it wasn't the same with Molly and Bill.

"Fuck, oh fuck!" Harry cries out as he was thrown in ectasy, it's only been a few days with Draco and Severus, but being with Arthur, it was just …. Something different.

Arthur pounded into him as if his life would end right there if it doesn't. He watches as the breasts in front of him sways with each thrust.

He wished that Molly's breasts were as huge as these were, but what he got is fine, as long as he had sex and breasts.

Arthur groaned as he came inside Harry who came right after. He stood still for a moment never letting Harry go until he leaned down to suckle on his breasts, his cock still inside.

Harry moans as he looks down at him as Arthur caresses the other breast. "I missed these," Arthur murmurs as he put his face between the breasts.

"What about Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked as he whimpers as he felt Arthur pulling out.

"Not the same," Arthur replies as he went down as he looks up at Harry, licking his lips.

Harry watches as Arthur dived in to begin to lick and bite Harry's pussy. Harry groans as he put his hand on top of Arthur's head, encouraging him to go deeper. It will be awhile for the two of them to be in this shed.

\----------

When both Harry and Arthur went inside, Harry was a bit shakey as Arthur hsd really given it into him. Harry saw Ginny sitting on her brother's lap as he was sure he heard a moan coming from him.

The two were fully clothed but Ginny was wearing her skirt from Hogwarts and it could be easily moved aside to insert a cock.

"Where's your mother?" Arthur asked as he sat across the table.

"Upstairs with Ron," Ginny's brother said with a smile as he looks at Harry.

"That's Harry Potter, Bill," Ginny introduced as she moaned when Bill grabbed both of her breasts to caressed against the clothing.

"Hmmm," Bill murmurs as he looked up and down at Harry, "I hope you enjoy your stay here, Harry. I'm sure you liked the Quidditch game that's coming up," Bill said with a smile.

"Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Dad's taken us to see a Quidditch game before we go back to Hogwarts," Ginny explained.

Harry nodded as he watches Bill kiss Ginny's neck as Arthur stood up from where he was sitting and went over to the two.

"I'll think about it," Harry replies as he wasn't into Quidditch that much anymore since he was banned and too busy with sex.

Harry watches the three as Ginny got off of Bill's lap and he sees Bill's cock for the first time. The sight of it wanted Harry to suck him off as it was huge and hung, he sees Arthur kneeling down on the floor as Bill moves from his chair.

"Bill is really hung, but you should see Charlie's," Ginny said licking her lips as she went over to Harry.

"Will I meet him?" Harry asked as Arthur begins to suck on Bill's cock, he wanted that piece of cock.

Ginny shrugged, "probably not, he's too busy at Romania with the dragons," she said.

The two watches Arthur giving a blowjob to Bill before Ginny decided it was time for them to leave. "I'll show you where you're staying, Harry," she said with a smile as Harry followed.

\-----------

It was dinner time and Harry finally sees the twins as they've been busy with their store the whole day. "You should see it, Harry! Business is booming now that the holidays are near," Fred said.

"Plus we have added new products that you might want to see," George said happily.

"Quidditch is in two days if you want to go," Arthur said as he spanked Molly's arse as she walked by him.

Harry nodded as he was served firstly as he smiled at Molly. "Thanks, but I don't think I want to go," he said shaking his head.

Arthur was about to protest when Ginny interrupted him. "Hermione and I are thinking of not going dad," she said as Harry looked at her bewildered, "she'll be here tomorrow and we were thinking of going out just the two us on that day," she explained.

"Where?" 

"Diagon Alley, Hermione needs new school supplies," Ginny replied.

Harry nodded, "I wouldn't mind shopping," he said as he looks at Ron who was debating to go or not.

"Well, I'm feeling better if Harry does go with the two of you," Molly replies as Ginny grinned.

"Good luck mate, you'll be missing one heck of a game," Fred said.

Harry just smiled as he turns to look at George to talk to him. However before he could even speak, he felt a hand go on top of his thigh underneath the table.

Harry frowned as he sees George not paying any attention to him as Harry turns to his other side to look at Ginny.

Ginny was smiling and Harry could clearly see that her hand was underneath the table. Harry suddenly knew what she wanted on that day and it was going to be a long dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------
> 
> How was it? Yay or nay? Thanks everyone for the hits, comments, bookmarks and the 356 kudos! 
> 
> If anyone watches basketball, it looks like there's going to be a new champion, the Toronto Raptors! Even though I'm for the other team, oh well.
> 
> Next chapter should be up by the end of the week.


	17. Taken By Weasley's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry misses the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes! I don't have a beta to look it over for me. Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it.
> 
> \---------

It was the day of the Quidditch match as everyone was getting ready to go out. Harry was inside the bedroom that Bill Weasley was staying as he was being pounded from behind.

It was supposed to be a quickie but Bill couldn't helped but do more before leaving. Thankfully Harry took the girding potion again and have more endurance than before.

Bill groaned as he came inside of Harry, he slowly pulls out as he sees the cum dripping from his arse. Bill licked his lips as he watches Harry turned over slowly to look at him.

"Fuck, Bill," Harry mutters as he tries to catch his breath.

Bill smiled as he reaches to grab his breast in his hand as he squeezes. Harry moaned as he knew Bill loves huge breasts.

"I wish you were mine, Harry," Bill replies.

Before Harry could say anything, Bill let go of the breast that he was holding and he went down in front of Harry's pussy.

Harry cried out as soon as he felt Bill moved his legs on top of his shoulders and attacked his waiting pussy with his mouth and tongue.

\---------

"That was quite expensive," Hermione said unhappily as she bought some inks, quills and papers that cost her a huge amount to spend.

Harry nodded in agreement, "do you guys want to go and eat lunch?" He asked.

"Actually, George wants us to see their new products," Ginny began as Harry looked at her questionably. "New shipments are coming in and he has to miss some of the game," she explained.

"What about Fred?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged, "his more of a Quidditch fan than George," she said.

Harry nodded as they made their way to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

\----------

The shop was closed to the public as Ginny was able to unlocked the door and they went inside. The lights were on as they looked around.

"His probably at the back counting the shipments," Ginny said as she gestured to the door that led to the back.

Harry nodded as he saw the two girls heading to where the love potions were. He heard giggling before Harry went inside the back room.

"George?!" Harry calls out as he looks for his friend.

Harry waited for a moment before he sees George coming towards him. "Sorry about that, mate. I was counting the new shipment," he said.

"It's fine, what was it that you wanted me to see?" Harry asked curiously.

George muttered a spell as he quickly undid his and Harry's clothing. "I wanted to do you for awhile, but haven't gotten the time until now. I do want to show you some shipments and give you early products," he said.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked licking his lips.

"Suck my cock," George replies with no hesitation.

Harry nodded as he went over to him and knelt down in front of his cock. He looks up at George as he grabbed his cock and began stroking up and down.

He licked his lips as he went forward and licked the tip of the cock. George moaned as he kept looking at him. Harry opens his mouth and he closes around it as he took the whole cock in his mouth.

George swore as Harry begun bobbing his head up and down. He knew he wouldn't last long as Harry was like a pro at cock sucking.

George was still looking down at Harry as he was moaning. "Yes, oh yes!" George exclaims as he hadn't had oral sex for quite awhile.

Harry stroked his cock every time his mouth went up and pretty soon, George was coming inside Harry's mouth as he tries to swallow everything.

George panted as Harry licks his cock cleaned. He couldn't believe that Harry actually swallowed everything that wss given to him!

"Fuck, baby. I want to pound you in your pussy," George said as he heard from Bill that was so tight even with all the sex that he had done.

Harry let's go off the cock as he gave it one last lick at the tip. He got into position on the floor as he spreads his legs wide opened.

"It's all for you, babe," Harry said seductively.

Fred is missing something, George thought as he went to Harry.

\----------

Ginny and Hermione have been waiting for Harry out near the entrance door to the shop when they heard screaming coming from the back room.

"Fuck, George is really giving it to him," Ginny said as she was a bit horny.

Hermione nodded, "I can't believe they forgot the silencing spell," she said shaking her head.

"Why not we have fun of our own? We could have sex here," Ginny suggested.

"Out in the open?" Hermione's asked with wide eyes, "anyone could come inside!" She exclaims.

"The door is locked and the store is closed to the public. When did you had sex last, Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Last week with my parents," Hermione replies.

Ginny smiled as she quickly did the spell to undo their clothing, "let's make this a quick one," she said licking her lips.

\---------

"Oh fuck yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me….!" Harry begs out as George pounds into his pussy.

George was mesmerized with the breasts swaying each time he thrusts. He didn't want it to end but it had to be when the both of them came a few minutes later.

George slumped down on Harry as he didn't want to take out his cock yet. "Your pussy is so deliciously tight, Harry. How's that possible?" George asked.

"It's just is, I guess," Harry replies as his breathing was slowing down.

George nodded as he leans down to kiss Harry on the lips as Harry obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> Probably a few chapters left to this story. It's either like 5 or 10 chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter should be up after the weekend.
> 
> Congrats on winning Toronto Raptors!


	18. Girls Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends his time with Ginny and Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Any grammar mistakes are mine, I have no beta.
> 
> \---------

Harry couldn't believe that he was doing this. He was laying on his back on the bed as he had his arms wrapped around Ginny's waist.

Ginny was on all fours as she faces the other way as Harry was eating out her pussy. She was moaning hysterically as Harry would also use one of his hands to reach up and caressed her tits while the other hand held her in place.

Hermione was busy as well as she was bouncing on a strap-on dildo that Harry wore. She would go up and down but sometimes she would slap the arse that was in front of her.

It was so erotic that the noises that the three were making would make anyone cum on whoever comes in and sees them. Luckily the rest of the Weasley family were at the Quidditch game and would go for dinner as George would follow them.

It was Ginny who came first as Harry licks the juices that came out from her pussy. The pleasure was too much for her as the sex was better than she thought.

Ginny heard Hermione shout out as she came on the strap-on dildo. She was a bit shakey as she went over to Hermione and the two kissed heatedly. Harry watches as the scene in front of him as it was indeed hot.

The two fondled one another as they were squeezing and caressing each other's breasts. It was Hermione who broke off the kiss as they needed much air to breathe.

"I'll go and watch the show. I know you want to fuck Harry from behind," Hermione said as Harry perked up when she said that.

Ginny nodded as she watches Hermione sit on the chair that was facing the bed as she got comfortable. Ginny licked her lips at the sight before turning to look at Harry.

Harry was looking at her as he watches Ginny get the strap-on dildo to put it on herself. "Turn around baby, you heard what she said," Ginny said.

"Do you want me on all fours?" Harry asked as he did what he told.

Ginny slapped his arse as soon as it was near her, "just like that," she said as she went over to him.

Harry moaned as he felt the strap-on dildo against it's arse before the tip was slowly going inside. He was breathing rapidly as he waited for it.

Ginny didn't put any lubrication on the strap-on dildo as she knew that Harry's arse would easily take it in. He had so many sex with other people that she was sure a lot of cocks didn't need lubricant.

"Fuck," Harry muttered as he knew that the whole length was fully inside. 

"I wish I was able to feel it," Ginny said as she started to thrust.

Ginny's thrusting was making Harry's moaning increased. The bed was creaking underneath and luckily no one was home at the Weasley household.

During Ginny's thrusting, Hermione was enjoying her time as she had her own dildo going inside her pussy. The scene in front of her was erotic and she knew it won't be long.

"Faster," Harry manages to get out as he was caressing his breasts.

Ginny increases her pace as she heard Harry gasped. She smiled as she didn't know she found the sweet spot of Harry's.

It wasn't long when both Hermione and Harry came at the same time. Harry was shaking slow as Ginny pulls out from him. "It's your turn babe," she said as she looked at Hermione.

Hermione nodded as she catches her breath. The two women rearranges themselves as Harry turns around and was now laying on his back on the bed.

He watches Hermione as she moved in between of his legs as she put his legs on top of her shoulders. "I'm going to fuck you good," she said and she plunges inside without any warning.

Harry screamed as Hermione begun to jackhammer inside his pussy. She was rough as she went in and out with the strap-on dildo.

Hermione was loving every second of it as Harry's tits were swaying with each thrust. It was like her mother all over again when the two have sex.

Sweat was dribbling down her face as Harry caresses his breasts. Hermione suddenly moaned as she felt Ginny caressing her breasts as she was beside her.

It didn't took long for Harry to orgasm as Ginny slowly follwed behind. She has been fingering herself as Hermione started thrusting.

Harry winced as Hermione pulls out from him. "I have to ask Severus for more girding potion," he said tiredly.

"Are you too tired to do us, Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry slowly sat up as he sees both the girls laying on their stomach and was showing their arses to him. "Fuck us, Harry," Hermione said looking at him.

"Aren't you two tired?" Harry asked.

"You aren't the only one that has sex daily," Ginny replies.

Harry gets the strap-on dildo that was beside him and he put it on. "If only I have my camera," he said as he slapped Hermione's arse.

Hermione groaned as Harry kept repeating it over and over until the right cheek was red with his slapping. 

Harry caressed it smoothly as he uses his other hand to slap Ginny's own arse. She moaned as she didn't mind the slapping as she was already used to it. Harry stopped slapping but didn't caressed the cheek like he did with Hermione.

Harry looks and saw Ginny leaning toward to Hermione for a kiss as Hermione met her the rest of the way.

"If only Severus was here to see the both of you," Harry said licking his lips as he watched the two women kissed.

Unknown to Harry, Severus was also having sex in Spinner's End and wasn't bored at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------
> 
> Wow, it hit 407 kudos! Awesome! Thanks everyone for liking this story! The next chapter should be up by the end of the weekend!


	19. The Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has sex with Pansy due to the request of the dark lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> It's awesome how many people likes this story. I hope this chapter won't be a disappointment. I have no beta so all grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> \----------

Severus was in his family home and was having sex with Pansy Parkinson. He didn't want to do it but it was by request with the dark lord.

Sure he has sex with the students in the school, but he tries to avoid having sex with Slytherins as they'll go to their parents and gossip.

Pansy was moaning as she was being pounded from behind on the bed. The bed was creaking as the headboard hit the wall with each thrust that Severus did.

Severus have thought of giving fake memories to the dark lord when he uses legilimency, but knowing Pansy, she would tell the truth to him as she was faithful to the dark lord.

The dark lord was happy when he found out that she had sex with muggle born Hermione Granger. He had promised to give her the mark at the end of the school year.

Severus increased his pace as sweat was dribbling down his face and his gripped on Pansy's hips were turning red as he held tightly.

Pansy was loving every minute of it as this was the best sex that she had. Even sex with Draco Malfoy or the dark lord wouldn't compare to this!

Pansy came first followed by Severus who became stilled. Pansy was panting as Severus pulled out from her slowly as he licked his lips.

The cum was overflowing her arse cheeks and going down to the bed. He wanted to lick it but he had other ideas instead.

"Suck me, Pansy," Severus said.

Pansy nodded as she turns around and saw the cock pointing at her proudly. She licked her lips as she took both of her hands and begun to stroke the cock up and down.

Severus begun to moan as cum begun to come out of it again. She stuck out her tongue as she licked the tip of his cock.

"Fuck, baby," Severus murmurs.

Pansy grinned as she took the entire cock within her mouth and started to deepthroat. Severus groaned as he looks down at her, he could feel the cock hitting against her throat every time she bobbed up and down.

His breathing was becoming erratic as he tightened his gripped on Pansy's head. The last time he had sex was during the meeting with the dark lord and it been a quickie.

It didn't took long as Severus shouted out and came inside Pansy's willing mouth. Pansy tries to swallow everything that was given to her but it was too much. Some of the cum came out from her mouth as she let go off the cock. 

Severus groaned as he looked at the girl in front of him. "Stay right there," he murmurs as he watches Pansy lick the side of her mouth to get the rest of the cum.

Severus started to stroke his cock again and Pansy knew what he was sbout to do. He stroke and stroke as it didn't took long to cum again as he sprayed the cum on her face and her opened mouth.

He panted as the last drop came out as Pansy stuck her tongue out to catch it. Severus groaned in satisfaction as he sees her face covered in cum.

"You're one horny, girl," Severus said sitting on the bed as Pansy was opposite of him.

"It's by request of the dark lord. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for him," Pansy said, "plus I haven't had sex since Draco," she added.

Severus nodded, "luckily I had some girding potion with me," he said.

Pansy grinned, "if you're tired, I can ride you if you like," she suggested as she got up so that she can go over to Severus to sit on his cock.

Severus watches her as he looks at her body figure. Her breasts weren't that huge as Harry's was, but her figure was slim and knew that she would be able to have anyone.

He moaned as Pansy has his cock fully inside of her as she impaled herself. Severus reaches up as he grabs a breast in his hand, it has been awhile since he touched one.

Pansy moaned as she looked down at him. "Get ready, professor," she said huskily as she began to move up and down.

Severus was panting as he sees Pansy's breasts swaying as she increases her speed after going slow. It was going to be a long night, Severus thought.

\----------

"It's late, you shouldn't go back at this hour," Severus said as he was watching Pansy. He had his arm as a pillow behind his head as he leaned back against the headboard. The blanket was covering half of his naked body. 

"My parents wouldn't mind, they know where I am," Pansy replies as she was searching for her wand.

Severus licked his lips as he was watching Pansy scurring around his room naked. "I'm just worried of you and if the dark lord would visit unexpectedly," he explained which was half true.

Pansy sighed in relieved as she found her wand on the floor. She found the rest of her clothing on the foor as she begun to dressed.

Severus watches as he wanted to say something to her to convince her of staying, but there was nothing to say at the moment.

She went beside Severus as she was done and gave him a peck on the cheek, "thank you for worrying, professor. I'll be fine," Pansy said with a smile as she turns to leave the room.

Severus was unsure as he knows that the dark lord would pop up anywhere. "I'll see you in school," Pansy added as she blew him a kiss before leaving the room.

Severus sighed as he knew that the girl was able to apparate by herself unlike Harry. Just a few more days till school, he thought as he misses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> I wasn't going to do a "special" chapter of Severus, but I decided to do one so that Harry has a break. 
> 
> I'll be in Las Vegas this week but hopefully I'll have the time to write and it will be updated by the end of the week.
> 
> Thanks everyone for the wonderful kudos, bookmarks, hits and comments!


	20. The Portkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets transported somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I have no beta so all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> \---------

The holidays were now over and it was time to go back to school. Harry was now busy as ever as he wasn't able to have sex like before.

Sure Harry and Severus sees each other whenever they can, but it was usually for a kiss and a quick quickie in the broom closet before anyone sees one of them missing.

It wasn't until Dolores Umbridge approached him one day. Harry was just getting out off his last class for the day when he saw Dolores walking to him.

"Professor?" Harry asked as soon as she was near him.

"Do you have time tonight? I haven't have sex for quite awhile and I would like to do it to you in the bedroom," Dolores replies licking her lips.

Harry too wanted to have sex as the OWL examinations took a toll on him. He nodded, "when do you want me to come by?" He asked.

"Right after dinner, I have a new toy for you to try out," Dolores said seductively as she winked at him before turning and leaving Harry.

Harry licked his lips as he couldn't wait for tonight.

\--------

Dinner went by quick as he spoke to Neville right afterwards. Harry smiled at the news that was given to him. "I knew that the two of you would get together," he said happily.

Neville blushed in embarrassment, "well, he doesn't want anyone finding out just yet as you-know-who is still around," he explained.

Harry nodded in understanding, "I guess I won't have sex with him anymore," he said sighing.

"He wants to alright, I just stopped him from doing so," Neville said grinning.

"Neville!" 

"What? His mine!" Neville exclaims winking.

Harry shook his head with a laugh as he thought about Severus.

\-----------

Harry was moaning hysterically as Dolores ate his pussy out. The two were on her bed as Harry had his legs wide opened as he kneaded his breasts.

His head thrown back in pleasure as Dolores was between his legs. Harry was so close as it's been days since he was with Severus.

Harry has his other hand on Dolores as he was trying to get more of her tongue. He wanted it deeper as he gripped on her so tightly.

It didn't took long as Harry shouted out and came as Dolores licks and licks the juices that was coming out from him.

Harry panted as he looks down and saw Dolores licking her lips. "That was incredible," she said huskily.

"What do you want me to do next?" Harry asked curiously.

"What about a vibrator? Have you ever used one?" Dolores asked.

Harry wasn't sure as Dolores got the small item from the bedside table. She smiled as she gave it to Harry as he took it without hesitation. However he disappeared right away as Dolores smile couldn't get any bigger.

\----------

Laughter, he could hear laughing all around him as his eyes were closed and knew that he was laying on a hard, ground surface.

"Open your eyes and look where you are, Potter," a unfamiliar voice said.

Harry did as he was told to as he sat up. His eyes widened as he was in the middle of a circle with a group of death eaters surrounding him. 

Harry shivered as he felt the cold air hit him and realized he had no clothes on. He tries to cover himself up as he wrapped his arms around himself but it was still no use as laughter increased.

"You're pathetic, Potter! I give credit to Umbridge for having sex before bringing you here!" The voice exclaimed followed by hysterical laughter.

Harry recognized that voice to Bellatrix Lestrange but he didn't know where she was as everyone was wearing their masks. Does that mean Severus was here? Is he in danger? Harry thought worriedly.

The laughter ceased as Voldemort enters the circle as Harry stood up slowly. That was a mistake as he forced Harry back down on the ground by using his wand.

Harry stares up at him with an angry look as Voldemort did a nonverbal spell as his clothing disappeared.

"My lord!" A voice cries out in shocked.

Harry wished he had his wand with him but he had left it on the bed side table. 

"I want you to give me a blowjob," Voldemort said staring at Harry.

"My lord! Let me be the one in your place! You're body is too pure to be…be defiled!" The voice exclaims.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort snapped angrily as he uses his wand again without saying anything at all as Harry heard a screaming agony from behind.

"I want everyone to watch while I humiliate Potter," Voldemort said as no one dared say anything back, "the only way to stay alive is to follow my orders, Mr. Potter. I can kill you right now if I wanted to but first I want to have some fun," he said.

"What if I refuse?" Harry asked.

"I have no choice but to kill you," Voldemort replies as he took a hold of his cock in his other hand, "make it good," he added as he pressed his cock against Harry's lips.

Harry didn't moved at first and he knew that some of the death eaters wanted to make a gagging noise at the sight but didn't as they were too afraid of their lord.

Voldemort slapped Harry's cheek lightly in warning, "if you don't do it, I will kill you," he threatened.

Harry stares up at Voldemort refusing to do so as he shivered again because of the cold. He sighed as he opened his mouth welcoming the cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> Thanks everyone for the 464 kudos so far! I'm sorry for the late update as I was in Las Vegas and barely had time to finish the chapter. Shark Reef was okay and you guys should go to once you're there.
> 
> Anyone watching Spider-Man on Tuesday? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter should be up next week.


	21. In The Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Here is the next chapter, I don't have any beta, sorry for any grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \--------

The lights around him increased as Harry bobbed his head up and down. Voldemort was not making any noises but he felt his gripped on top of his head tightened.

His trying not to show emotion, Harry thought as he stroked the cock as he bobbed up before going down again.

Voldemort was deep throating him as the cock would hit at the back of Harry's throat. Harry could hear some of the death eater's gagging and even though their faces were hidden, he was sure that they were making disgusting faces.

Cum was beginning to come out from the tip and he didn't want to taste it but the hold of Voldemort on top of him was too strong.

He just licked and sucked before Voldemort was coming without a noise made from him. Harry tries to swallow everything but it was too much as some dribbled down from his mouth.

Voldemort let go off of Harry as his cock popped out from his mouth. "Who wants to have oral sex from the boy-who-lived while I fuck his arse?" He calls out.

Harry hadn't had the time to recover but he did felt his body moved and his arse up as he felt Voldemort plunged his cock in with no warning.

Harry screamed as he heard laughter in the background. Harry couldn't help but moan when he felt the slow thrust of Voldemort's cock.

"Suck," a voice ordered suddenly.

Harry looked and saw a cock right in front of his face, now he knows why Voldemort was going so slow. Harry opens his mouth to welcome the new intrusion.

There were cheering at the side of him as Harry felt humiliated without his wand. He sucked and fondled the cock in front of him as Voldemort was in synced.

He was being deep throated every time Voldemort thrusted. He wished at the time he was having a threesome with Draco and Severus or even Newt and Albus instead of these two.

Harry was in pure pleasure even though he didn't wanted it to be. Harry started to taste the cum and almost gagged at how it taste.

"Ohhhh, faster," the other pleaded as he was too much in pleasure as he forgotten momentarily who was opposite of him.

Harry hard several gasped as they watched Lord Voldemort on what he should do. Voldemort didn't do anything nor say anything back as he increased his pace as the others heard the slapping noise of skin-against-skin becoming louder.

It didn't took long as both men came at the same time as Harry tries again to swallow everything. He felt Voldemort moved as he took his cock out from his arse making Harry whimper.

"Haha, my lord! He wants more!" Bellatrix exclaims happily as she was enjoying herself.

Harry cleaned the cock in front of him as Voldemort began to slap his arse roughly. "Fuck yes, fuck me!" Harry begs suddenly as he was too horny to care.

"You may leave now, Crabbe," Voldemort replies as he had stopped slapping.

Harry's eyes widened as soon as he heard that name. He made another disgusting face as he had just gave oral sex to Vincent Crabbe's father.

Crabbe wanted to protest but he feared on what Voldemort may do as Harry let go off the cock, he quickly tucked it away before standing with the others. 

"Lay on your back on the ground, Potter," Voldemort instructed.

Harry complies as he knew what Voldemort wanted as he spread his legs. "You got guts, Crabbe, I don't want to fuck someone like him," a voice said sneering.

"On the contrary Zabini, look how huge his breasts are! It's even bigger than our dear Lestrange," Voldemort replies.

"I-I'm sorry, my lord," Bellatrix replies ashamed that she displeased her lord.

Voldemort ignored her as he was now hovering on top of Harry as he was face-to-face. "I'm going to ram my cock into your pussy that you'll feel it for days," Voldemort said, "but first, I want your tits," he muttered as he lowered down.

Harry watches him as he took the left one in his mouth and suckled. Harry shouted out as he felt Voldemort took the other one and begun to knead it.

Harry didn't want to admit it out loud, but Voldemort could be a good lover to someone, if he wasn't evil and has his mind set on taken over the world.

Luckily Harry took the last girding potion before meeting up with Umbridge, if he hadn't, he might have been worn out by now and sleeping.

Harry was gasping as he felt Voldemort's tongue swirling around his nipples before letting it go with a pop. Harry was looking down at him as he sees Voldemort gazing up at him.

Voldemort licked his lips as he went up again to kiss Harry on the lips making him shocked. The other death eaters were clearly surprised as well as it was all quiet around them.

Harry gasped as soon as Voldemort stopped kissing him. He smirked, "a kiss to remember me by, Potter," he said sniggering.

Harry was a bit dazed as he wasn't sure what he meant by that as the death eaters around him were chuckling and whispering to one another.

Harry watched Voldemort as he moved to be directly in the middle of his pussy as he stares down at him. "Pathetic," he muttered and Harry wanted to retort something back but he didn't as he plunged right in without any warning.

Harry screamed as many of the death eaters laughed and he could even see that some were masturbating. 

Harry was horny and he didn't care that it was by Voldemort, it had been days since he had sex and he wanted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------
> 
> I'm into the yaoi manga: finder series by Yamane Ayano. Anyone heard of it? If updates are slow, that's why but the next chapter should be up by next week.
> 
> Happy fourth of July! I hope everyone is alright in SoCal with the 6.4 magnitude. I know I am... 🇺🇸😌


	22. Change The Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> The kudos really makes my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Any grammar mistakes are my own, I don't have a beta.

Voldemort was thrusting inside Harry's pussy as he watches his breasts sways. It really was mesmerizing as he never seen breasts as huge as these before.

Harry is in pleasure as Voldemort took one of his tits in his hand and begun to knead. Bellatrix was beginning to get jealous on seeing her lord having fun with Potter. 

However she knew that it was all part of the plan as Bellatrix put her jealousy aside. Voldemort just thrust and thrust, before he knew it, he was coming inside Potter who gasped and shouted out incoherent words.

Voldemort was breathing heavily as he was still playing with those tits in his hands. He licked his lips as he got out off of Potter who whimpered at the loss.

Potter was panting as his eyes were closed and was satisfied on what he got. "Disgusting," Voldemort muttered to himself as Potter didn't even stirred.

Voldemort did a nonverbal spell as Harry begun to feel something on himself. He opened his eyes as he started to feel a bit scared as he looks at Voldemort, "what did you just do?!" He cries out as he was beginning to get sweat.

"In a few minutes your body will change dramatically," Voldemort began, "this is an ancient spell and there's no reversing it. It hasn't been used for decades as it could harm the person that's being used or it could go wrong," he explained.

"W-What do you m-mean?" Harry stammers out.

"The transformation could turn you into a girl instead of a normal boy," Voldemort said smirking as he saw Potter's eyes widened, "you might get bones broken or something during the time," he added.

Harry shook his head furiously, "it's impossible! There's no such spells!" He exclaims.

"Tell Dumbledore to look for Transfiguro Carpe Diem," Voldemort said laughing hysterically, he couldn't believe that it actually worked!

The spell just required to have sex with the person and to cum inside. That was the hardest as he didn't want to have sex with Potter, he wanted it to be with Bellatrix at least.

He watches, grinning as he saw Potter screamed as he felt one of his tits get smaller. "I'll look forward on seeing you again, Potter," Voldemort replies smirking as he summoned an item out of nowhere and went straight to Potter's hand.

Once Potter disappeared, he and his followers were laughing. "Just a brilliant plan, my lord!" Bellatrix exclaims as she took off her mask.

"It was worth it, Bella. Now, if all of you don't mind, I'm going to pound into this piece of arse," Voldemort replies as he grabs Bellatrix arm.

Bellatrix smiles as some death eaters wolf whistled as the two left. Lucius Malfoy was in attendance during the whole thing and Severus was not, he was worried of his friend and Potter. He had to write a letter to his son soon to see what's going on inside of Hogwarts.

\--------

Albus was worried as he knew something was wrong, Minerva had come to him shortly after dinner stating that Harry wasn't in his bed.

There was a curfew for students and Albus knows that Harry was probably out having sex somewhere. Albus had went to Severus as they were usually together, but Severus was having sex with Hermione Granger.

She wasn't surprised that Harry wasn't in bed and that he does sneak out for sex. Albus had watched both Hermione and Severus having sex for a few minutes before he had left.

Albus sighed as he was in his office sitting at his chair. He was about to leave his office when there was a sudden popping noise and then screaming.

Albus went around his desk quickly and he saw a naked Harry Potter. However it was his body that made him shocked as he was looking: his huge breasts were gone replaced by smaller ones, instead of a pussy, it is now a cock.

Albus knew he had to act quickly so he grabbed onto Harry and he apparated the both of them to the infirmary. It was just instinct as he wasn't sure if Poppy was still there at the time.

"Poppy!" Albus calls out frantically as he didn't want to leave Harry's side.

He was still screaming as Poppy came rushing to the two of them. "What happened?" She asked eyeing the two as Albus let go off Harry so that she can levitate him to the bed.

"I'm not sure," Albus admitted, "he just popped up in my office unannounced," he said.

Poppy frowned as she started scanning Harry with her wand. "P-Professor?" Harry stammers out as he finally stopped screaming.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?" Albus asked as he went to the side of the bed.

"V-Voldemort, he said t-to look for Transfiguro Carpe Diem," Harry stammers out as he was a bit shaking.

Albus eyes widened, "How were you able to get there?" He asked.

Harry was quiet as he wanted to catch his breath. "Perhaps you should come another time?" Poppy suggested as she had finished scanning and was looking at Harry's large cock.

She licked her lips at the sight as it was unnoticed by the two before her. Harry shook his head, "no, it's fine. It was Umbridge who gave me a vibrator as a portkey," he explained.

"Where's the vibrator?" Albus asked.

"I left it on the ground over there," Harry replies.

Albus nodded as he turns around to leave, "Poppy, take care of Mr. Potter, will you?" He asked.

"Where will you be going?" Poppy asked.

"Severus and I will expel Ms. Dolores Umbridge," Albus said as he knows the man would come with him once he explained everything.

Harry's eyes widened as he was a bit worried of what was to happen as he watches Dumbledore leave. Did I do the right thing? He thought as he wasn't sure why he was worried for Umbridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transfiguro Carpe Diem - I think it means: change the form seize the day in latin (?) I am not sure as I wanted a phrase that fits in. 
> 
> Now I'm into reading Junjou Romantica manga online. Well starting from volume 17 as I think the last episode in season 3 is volume 16 (?). 
> 
> The next chapter should be up by this weekend! Anyone that lives in California, did you felt that 7.1 earthquake?! The house was really moving, I hope everyone's alright.


	23. In The Infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry stays in the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> All grammar mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta. Please read tags before reading the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> \---------

"Do you want to know the size of your cock, Mr. Potter?" Poppy asked.

Harry looks at her and saw that her eyes were filled with lust. "What is it?" He asked intrigued.

"Size 13, the biggest that I've seen in my career," Poppy said.

"Is my body okay?" Harry asked.

Poppy nodded, "physically yes, but I don't know what could be the consequences of the spell that you-know-who used on you," she explained. 

Harry frowned, "you can give me oral sex if you want Madame Pomfrey, to see if it's functioning," he said boldly.

Poppy gaped at him, "Mr. Potter! I would never…!" She began scolding him as Harry smirked.

"I know you want to," Harry said winking.

Poppy stares at him as if she was going to scold him again but instead, she got her wand and muttered a few spells. 

Harry smiles as he saw the doors of the infirmary closing and saw Poppy's clothes disappearing as she was stark naked right in front of him. "Beautiful," Harry mutters as he grabbed one of the tits and squeezed.

Poppy moaned but was disappointed when Harry didn't continue. "It won't bite," Harry said.

Poppy put her wand away as she went nearer to Harry's cock. She reaches forward and with both hands, she begun to stroke.

She heard Harry moaning slowly as she turns to look at him as she sees him watching down at her. She turns back to the cock as she let go one of her hands from it and opened her mouth wide.

Harry shouted out as he felt his new cock hitting the back of Pomfrey's throat. He was enjoying this as it was a new sensation and experience.

Poppy was bobbing up and down as if she couldn't get enough of the cock. Cum was already releasing a bit as she could taste it on her tongue.

Poppy felt Harry's hand go on top of her head encouraging more. Poppy was already deep throating as she could hear Harry: "fuck, oh fuck! Yes, yes!"

It didn't took long for Harry to come as Poppy tries to swallow everything in her mouth. Poppy let go off the cock as she licked her lips before licking the sides of the cock to get the remaining cum.

Harry throws his head back as Poppy cleaned him off. She was done as she got up and looks down at Harry who had a satisfying smile.

"Thank you," Harry said panting, "but now, I want to fuck your arse," he said.

Poppy's eyes widened as she saw Harry getting out of bed. "Mr. Potter, we aren't sure yet if you're ready," she said.

"We just demonstrated it, Madame Pomfrey. I want to do you now," Harry said as he was standing beside her.

Poppy wanted to scold him more but instead, she complies to his wishes. She turns back to facing the bed as she held the side of it with her hands.

Harry licked his lips at the sight as he watched her spread her legs. He gently touches her hips as he went behind her making her moan softly.

Harry begins stroking his cock and before Poppy could mutter a spell for protection, Harry had rammed his cock inside Poppy's arse as he was able to do it for the first time.

Poppy screamed as if it weren't for the silencing spells, her scream would have echoed through. The thickness of the cock entering her was too much as it had been awhile.

She quickly grabs her wand as she muttered a protection spell. She puts it back on the bed as Harry begun to thrust slowly.

Poppy was moaning as her gripped tightened on the bed. "Does it feels like this, Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked as he wasn't sure what he was feeling.

"W-What about?" Poppy stammers out as sweat was starting to dribble down.

"My cock could barely move inside," Harry said as he proved his point by thrusting.

Poppy gasped, "i-it's because it's t-tight. I-I hav-haven't had s-sex for awhile," she explained.

Harry nodded as he put both of his hands on Poppy's hips as he leans forward on her back to whisper in her ear: "I'm going to pummel you," he said.

Before Poppy could say anything, Harry increased his pace as Poppy started to shout. "FUCK ME! YES, OH YES!" 

It was skin-against-skin as Harry gave her everything that he got. "I'm so close!" Poppy exclaims as she was in pure ectasy.

Harry just pound and pound as this was a new experience for him. It didn't took long as both of them manages to orgasm at the same time.

Poppy's face was in bliss as Harry pulls out making her whimper. Harry grinned as he wasn't whimpering this time as it was the other way around.

"Look at my cum dribbling down your arse," Harry said licking his lips as he stares at the sight.

Poppy couldn't even moved as she sagged down a bit and was breathing heavily. "I say, everything is functioning normally," she said.

"Mmm, I don't know if I should thank Voldemort or not," Harry muttered as he squeezes Poppy's arse.

Poppy gasped, "for a first time having male parts, you were excellent, Mr. Potter," she said.

"It's thanks to all the sex that I've been having," Harry replies.

"Lucky boy," Poppy said.

"Do you still have the stamina to go another round or do you need a girding potion?" Harry asked.

Poppy nodded as she struggles up, "let me get the girding potion," she said.

Harry slapped her arse making her moan as he watches her go. He just hoped that whatever Dumbledore was doing, it wasn't too serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> Placereaduivame: there's more stories out there of HP that has more multiple pairings than my story that you may not like. Some probably doesn't have a plot. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm having fun playing Zelda Breath of tbe Wild for the wii u. I just started a few days ago and is somewhat complex than the other Zelda games. Do you still play your wii u?
> 
> The next chapter should be up by the end of the week.


	24. Back To Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is enjoying sex as male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't have beta, all grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> \-----------

The daily prophet was having a field day. The incident that took place at Hogwarts and the story of Harry Potter against Voldemort wasn't in the newspapers until almost June.

"Why did they wait so long?" Hermione asked as she, Harry and Ron were eating lunch at the great hall.

"I think it had something to do with Dumbledore," Harry said.

"How are you taken it, Harry? And you're relationship with Professor Snape," Hermione added.

Ron made a face, "don't read anything on the daily prophet, it's all just rubbish," he said.

Both Harry and Hermione ignored Ron as Harry answered Hermione: "everyone's asking me about what happened that night with Umbridge. I'm glad she's gone, but there's others that think I'm making this up about Voldemort and that something else happened on firing Umbridge."

"Is Professor Snape taken it well?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "we're still continuing on seeing each other and having sex with others," he said.

Ron perked up, "which reminds me, I need to get going. I have an afternoon detention with him," he said.

"Wait, what? How?" Hermione asked surprised.

"I forgot to turn in my paper yesterday," Ron said as he quickly left his friends.

"I think there's more to that," Hermione said frowning.

"I'll ask him later, but now, I need to see Dumbledore," Harry said.

"You too?!" Hermione asked.

"He wants to meet with me about my summer," Harry explained.

Hermione sighed, "I'll just hang out with Ginny," she muttered as Harry patted her apologetically.

\---------

Harry was moaning as he was sitting on Albus chair and he has his legs spread wide opened. Albus was giving him oral sex as he was bobbing his head up and down.

Harry was staring down at him as Albus licks and suckled. He was enjoying it and he didn't want it to end as he was close on having an orgasm.

He thought that after Voldemort have changed him into a male, everything would change, but it didn't. He was still having sex but just not that much anymore as he didn't have huge tits.

Harry shouted out as he came inside Albus mouth who greedily tries to swallow everything. Harry was panting as he watches Albus licks and clean his cock from top to bottom.

Once done, Albus tucked Harry's cock away as he gets up to lean toward him for a kiss. Harry obliged as the two kissed as Albus deepens it.

Harry moans as he tasted himself within Albus's mouth and it was he that stopped kissing a minute or two later.

"That was….pleasureable," Albus said with a smile as he sat opposite of Harry.

Harry was sitting in the headmaster's chair and it felt weird of doing so. "Sir, do you want to trade places?" He asked.

Albus shook his head, "it's fine. I called you in here not to have sex but to tell you that you still have to go to the Dursley's this summer," he said.

Harry wasn't shocked or anything but he did paled a bit as he thought of Uncle Vernon. "Um, can't I stay with Severus?" He asked as he knows that Vernon would be outrage on what Voldemort did.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but with Voldemort still out there…" Albus began.

Harry nodded in understanding, "did you find more about the spell?" He asked.

Albus shook his head, "Severus and I are still looking but that is all what we could find on what we told you that day," he said.

Harry sighed, "I do miss my huge breasts…." he began.

"I do as well," Albus interrupted.

Harry chuckled, "however being a full pledged male doesn't seem that bad," he said.

"Do you still want us to continue?" Albus asked.

Harry shook his head, "if you can't find anything else, don't trouble yourself," he said.

"Alright, but right now, I want doggy style mode," Albus said licking his lips as Harry grins.

\---------

"Your lover is brutal," Ron said when Harry saw him before dinner that same day.

"How so?" Harry asked.

"He didn't even prepared me before ramming his cock inside of me," Ron complained.

Harry laughed, "Well, you wanted to experience it with him," he said.

"Are you going back to the Dursley's, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I have to," Harry replies.

"You know, you can write to us if they're bullying you, mate. We can always come get you like before," Ron said.

"Hey Harry!" A voice calls out suddenly.

Harry looks and saw Neville coming as Draco walked beside of him. He grinned, "hey guys," he said.

"I heard from my godfather that you weren't bad, Weasley. It could be better, he says," Draco said.

Ron's face turned bright red, "I'm not bisexual, Malfoy. I was just curious on how he was," he said.

"Oh? How come Granger keeps coming back for more?" Draco teased.

"He has a good cock size," Hermione replies, "I wanted to know what he is like when his with Harry," she said.

"Are you holding up alright, Harry? It must be hard losing your female parts," Neville said as he changed the subject.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be. I'm just worried about Uncle Vernon," Harry replied.

"If only I could, I can give that muggle a thing or two," Draco said unhappily.

Harry was about to say something when a voice interrupted them: "Draco! Why are you hanging out with those lions?! Hang out with us!" 

Draco side looked at Neville before turning to look at his fellow Slytherins. "I'm just delivering a message from Professor Snape, Pansy. I'll be right there," he said as he turns around again.

He sighed, "just be careful nowadays. You-know-who is getting stronger and pissed off after what he done to you," Draco said looking at Harry. With that statement, Draco turns around to go and join his Slytherin group as they waited for him. 

"You're not ready yet, are you, Harry?" Hermione asked as she and the others watches Draco and his group.

"Not even the slightest," Harry murmured, "I need to get ready, for the Wizarding World," he added as he knew that he can't let Voldemort win and get away after what he has done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> Two chapters left! Thanks to everyone for sticking with me till the end. The next chapter should be up next week.
> 
> Anyone watching the Pacquiao boxing tonight? I also got Mario Tennis Ultra Smash for the Wii U.


	25. Summer Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia thought the summer wasn't going to be a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I don't have a beta and all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> \---------

"What the fuck happened?!" A voice shouted as it belonged to Vernon Dursley.

"I already told you: Voldemort took me and used some magic to change me," Harry replies as a slap could be heard.

Petunia Dursley was listening behind the bedroom door of her nephew as Vernon just kept of shouting. "You're no use of me now, boy! I wanted those huge breasts swaying, now you're just nothing," Vernon said angrily.

Petunia decided to go back down to the kitchen to clean. It didn't took long to see Vernon coming downstairs, "is something wrong, dear?" She asked.

"I'm going out, I won't be back until late tonight," Vernon said as he left before Petunia said anything.

Petunia frowned as it was just her and the freak. Dudley was over at a friend's house and was sleeping over there for the night. 

Petunia sighed as she knew it was going to be a bad day. 

\---------

Harry sighed in relieved as soon as his uncle left the room. He thought it was going to more worse but it wasn't, he was just fuming mad.

He decided to change so that he can start on his daily chores. Once he was done, he decided to go look for his aunt to see what he should do.

He found her in the guest bedroom downstairs as she was changing. Harry wanted to apologize but Petunia was looking at him in a state of shocked.

She was half naked as her boobs were out freely as Harry was staring right there. His aunt's breasts weren't as huge as his before, but it was still big.

Harry licked his lips at the sight as he fumbled the buttons from his pants. "P-Potter! What are you doing?!" Petunia stammered as she finally got her voice backed.

"I haven't had sex for a few days, auntie," Harry replies as he pulls out his pants to step away from it.

Petunia looks and saw the lining of his cock that was concealed behind his underwear. It was wrong with incest, it wasn't right, she thought.

"Incest is quite common in the Wizarding World," Harry said as he knew what Petunia was thinking and her eyes widened at the revelation.

\----------

Harry was moaning as he was deepthroating Petunia on the bed as she had the entire cock engulfed within her mouth.

Vernon's cock wasn't this huge as the size was smaller. Harry was really fucking her as he could feel his cock hitting at the back of Petunia's throat.

She was enjoying it as she could taste the cum that was already beginning to come out. Harry watches Petunia as she took out the cock from her mouth.

Once out from her mouth, Petunia begun to stroke and licking the tip and sides of it. It wasn't long until Harry cried out and came as he shot his load onto Petunia's face and eagerly mouth.

Petunia licked his cock cleaned as she tasted more of the cum in her mouth. "Mmm, I needed that," Petunia said licking her lips.

"Lay back down, auntie and spread open your legs. I'm going to jackhammer your pussy," Harry said as he was catching his breath.

Petunia did as she was told as she watches Harry go in between her legs. He stroked his cock and with no preparation, he slowly slids inside her entrance.

Petunia winces and gasped as soon as she felt the cock entering her. Even though there was no preparation, she couldn't have children anymore.

Harry was staring at her aunt as he was fully inside of her. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Petunia nodded with nothing to say as she watches Harry moving slow at first. She felt the thrusting go back and forth until it had hit her sweet spot making her moan.

"I found it," Harry replied happily as he puts both of her legs on top of his shoulders. Petunia was already sweating as Harry started to move fast.

It was skin-against-skin as Petunia started to beg as the pounding gotten rougher: "pound that big cock in me, Potter! Harder, faster!"

Harry obliges her as the frame of the bed was hitting against the wall. "You're pussy is so fucking tight," he said as he licked his lips as he watches his aunt's breasts sways back and forth.

It had been awhile since she had sex with Vernon and that the sex with Potter was the best, especially with the size of his cock.

Petunia had her hands gripping the bedsheet below her as Harry jackhammered her. She knows that she was going to cum soon as Harry was hitting the right spot.

Petunia eyes were closed as she felt Harry's mouth on one of her breasts. That actually done it as she came right there with a shout.

\-----------

The two had sex the whole entire day after that, not until it was time to prepare for dinner. Vernon came back home before 6:30pm as he saw his wife sitting at the dining table as she watches Harry cook some food on the stove.

"How's your day?" Vernon asked as he went over to Petunia to give her a kiss.

Petunia grunted after the kiss, "paid the bills and did phone calls," she said.

"Nothing happened with the freak?" He asked.

Petunia shook her head, "your sister will be here next week," she said as she saw Harry tensed.

Vernon smiled, "I can't wait to see her. Boy, you better not blow her up again!" He exclaims as he went upstairs to freshen up.

"Well, now that's settled," Harry begun as Petunia looks over and saw he was turning off the stove, "why don't I fuck you on the couch? Uncle Vernon won't come down until an hour or so," he said.

Petunia looks at him as he saw that Harry was already taking his clothes off. She licked her lips as she did the same. This summer wasn't going to be a bad one after all, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> The next final chapter should be up next week and planning to update on Harry Potter's birthday. If I don't, I was probably too busy to write.
> 
> Is anyone playing Zelda Breath of the Wild? I just beaten Ruta and looking for towers and shrines, I'm in Gerudo Valley.


	26. Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is thinking of having kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I don't have beta so any grammar mistakes are my own. It's been a long awhile to this end but here it is! I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \----------

(20 years later)

Severus was pounding into Harry as the two were inside the headmaster's office. The both of them were naked as Harry was facing the entrance of the office as the headmaster's chair was pushed back behind Severus.

Harry had his arms out as he was gripping the desk so tightly. The desk was scrapping against the floor with each thrust that Severus was giving.

Harry's legs were spread out so it was easy for Severus to be able to fuck him in his tight arse. After all these years, Harry's arse was still tight.

It was skin against skin as Harry's moanings were heard throughout the office. The two were close as sweat has been dribbling down Severus face.

It was Harry who had came first as he shouted out and the cum came out and hit the desk in front. Severus didn't cum yet as he pounded into Harry a few times before he shuddered and came inside.

They were breathing hard as they stayed in that position for awhile. Once Severus was able to move, he moved himself and Harry back to the chair to sit down.

Severus didn't took out his cock the entire time as Harry leans back on him. "I don't think I can go another round," Harry admitted.

Severus smirked, "not even for a blowjob?" He asked.

"I have a class to teach in….." Harry began as he did a nonverbal tempus to see the time, "half an hour. I can't," he said apologetically.

"Hmm, I am your headmaster, Professor Potter. You can always cancel defense," Severus suggested.

Harry laughed, "It won't look good. Why don't you have sex with other students like before?" He asked.

"I'm getting old, Harry. I don't have the stamina that I once had," Severus said.

Harry frowned, "what about Professor Dumbledore? He had stamina," he said.

Severus huffed, "I just want you all to myself," he said.

Harry grinned, "possessive, aren't we? I guess I can't have sex with Rose Weasley tonight," he said.

"Rose Weasley?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded as he slowly got off of Severus cock as he winced at the loss. "Yeah, she got detention tonight with me. She jinxed one of your Slytherins," he said smirking.

Harry quickly did a spell to put his clothes back on. He turns around to look at Severus as he was stared right back at him. "Do you miss it, Harry?" He asked.

"My boobs?" Harry asked as he licked his lips. It was very tempting just to stay in the office with Severus as he sat there with no clothes on as his cock was limped.

"That and your pussy," Severus said.

"Not really," Harry replies shaking his head, "it's heartbroken that Voldemort didn't tell us anything before I defeated him. Even trying to find a counter spell or antidote is useless," he said.

Severus nodded, "Draco wants us to baby-sit Belle this weekend," he said.

Harry beamed, "I haven't seen her for months. What's the occasion?" He asked.

"Their anniversary," Severus replies.

Harry shook his head, "how time flies," he muttered as he looks at Severus. "Are you going to stay like that?" He asked.

"Maybe," Severus replies smirking. Harry stares at Severus before he turns to leave, but before he left, Severus added: "happy birthday, Harry."

There was a smile on Harry's face when he left the office.

\----------

"Thanks for taking care of Belle this weekend," Draco said as Neville gave their daughter to Harry and Severus.

"It's no problem, I haven't seen her for months," Harry said as he looks at the 4-years-old who was looking at him, "I have cookies in the kitchen, do you want some?" He asked.

The girl nodded as she follows Harry to the kitchen leaving Severus alone with Draco and Neville. "Have you told him yet?" Draco asked.

"About what?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco huffed, "that male wizards could get pregnant by using a potion," he said.

Severu glared, "it's only a hoax," he said.

"That's not what they're saying to the couple on the Daily Prophet. Harry hasn't been reading?" Draco asked.

"He hasn't been that much, his more into muggle news. Even after 20 years, there's Death Eaters hiding there even despised hating them," Severus said.

Draco nodded, "he and Weasley were able to get some in the last raid. You should tell him," he added.

"I think Harry may want a surrogate mother, just like how you and Neville did," Severus said.

Draco was about to say something but a ringing noise interrupted him as he turns to look at Neville. He smiles sheepishly at him as he took out his cell phone and moved to another place to take the call.

"I swear, if only I can go back in time and stop Granger from telling him about the cell phone of muggles," Draco said huffing.

Severus smirked, "it is useful at times," he said as he didn't want to tell Draco about the time-turner.

Neville have finished his call two minutes later as he went over to the two. "We better get going babe," he said apologetically.

Draco nodded as he looks at his godfather, "thanks Severus," he said with a smile.

Severus nodded back as he watched his godson and husband leave the house, closing the door right behind them.

Severus shook his head in amusement as there were times that Draco didn't mind using the muggle way. He went to the kitchen to see Harry and Belle making a mess.

He raises his eyebrow at Harry, "what? Belle wanted ice cream so that she can put it on the cookies," Harry explained.

Severus huffed as he didn't say anything as he watches the two. Tonight before they go to bed, he was sure to tell Harry about the potion and having kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> I know it's a bit rushed but so sorry about that. I tried to end the story somewhere and hopefully you guys liked it.
> 
> I'm also thinking of planning to do another story but NOT a sequel to this, something entirely different again.
> 
> Happy late birthday to Harry Potter and JK Rowling!

**Author's Note:**

> \---------
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!


End file.
